Le Lycée One Piece
by LoganOedipian
Summary: Bonjour à tous, c'est LoganOedipian. Je vous présente ma première fiction sur l'univers de One Piece. C'est une school fiction comme vous allez le voir. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est ma première fiction alors je vous prie d'être indulgent. En tout cas, bonne lecture
1. Chapitre 1 : One Piece

**Voici ma première fic sur one piece. Ce sera une school fic. N'hésitez pas à me donnez des conseils, à laisser des commentaires. Soyez indulgent.**

Bonne Lecture !

La sonnerie s'enclencha : Drinngggggggggg ! Allez- vous rangez !

Un prof venait à leur rang :

\- Prof : vous êtes bien la 1ère4 ?  
\- Les élèves : Oui !  
\- Prof : très bien suivez-moi.

Au fond de la rangée, un garçon au chapeau de paille et un garçon au long nez, discutèrent :

\- ? : Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- ? : Ussop et toi ?  
\- ? : Luffy !  
\- Ussop : Oi, Luffy ! on a perdu la classe, non ?  
\- Luffy : Peut-être...  
\- Ussop : commença peut-être imbécile !, (en le frappant sur la tête) Il faut qu'on les retrouve

Luffy et Ussop se mirent à courir dans les couloir et les escaliers et ils tombèrent sur une classe et Luffy frappa la porte :

\- Ussop : merde ! pourquoi as-tu frapp... il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que une prof leur ouvrit. Luffy rentra dans la classe s'installa avec Ussop. Luffy demanda à Ussop :

\- Luffy : T'es sûr que c'est la bonne classe ? Moi, j'entends 1ère6, en touut cas. fit-il à Ussop d'un air pensif.  
Ussop lui réponda :

\- Ussop : t'as raison! notre classe c'est 1ère 4 ! maintenant il faut trouver une excuse pour sortir... Puirain ! Ussop se mit à paniquer et Luffy se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et claqua la porte, Ussop fit de même.

Ussop et Luffy à nouveau dans les couloirs, ils courèrent partout pour savoir si c'était la bonne classe. Après avoir courut pendant 20 min, ils étaient essoufler. Ils firent la rencontre d'un surveillent :

\- Surveillant : Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Luffy : réfléchissant pendant un instant, puis dit : Chais pas.  
\- Ussop : t'es con ! On est là parce que on ne trouve pas notre classe.  
\- Surveillant : Quel est votre classe ?  
\- Ussop : 1ère 4 !  
\- Surveillant : Ok, suivez-moi.  
Ils montèrent puis redescendèrent puis marchèrent pendant quelque temps et ils étaient enfin arrivés. Avant qu'ils n'entrent, le surveillant leur dit :

\- Surveillant : Vous pris 20 minutes, vous devez rattrapez tout le cours, c'est compris ?  
\- Ussop(pensa) : En même temps, vu la vitesse de ta marche, c'est normal...

Ils toquèrent et le professeur vient à eux :

\- Professeur : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? leur dit-il.  
\- Luffy :ça ne se voit pas ? nous sommes venus prendre le cours !  
\- Professeur : à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Luffy : Bah ouais, c'est un problème ?  
Ussop se tapa le visage et fit :  
\- Ussop : Acceptez-nous s'il vous plait.  
\- Professeur : Bon,bon entrez donc.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent au fond.à leur gauche, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux de couleurs vertes et un autre garçon qui était blond. à leurs droites, il y avait deux filles. Une aux cheveux noirs dont la couleur des yeux étaient bleu. et l'autre dont la couleur de ses cheveux étaient oranges. Luffy fit à Ussop :

\- Luffy : Cette classe à l'air d'être cool.  
\- Ussop : Ouais, par contre à notre gauche les deux-là-bas ont l'air de s'embrouiller.

Ils venaient juste de commencer leur discussion que le professeur les interrompit :

\- Professeur : Hummm, Luffy, vient au tableau !  
\- Luffy : Yosh !

Luffy alla au tableau et tout le monde le regardait attentivement. des élèves murmurèrent :

élèves : ils allèrent d'être con !

le professeur cria SILENCE ! et puis il dit à son élève Luffy :

\- Professeur : Combien fait 5x10 ?  
\- Les élèves : Trop facile !  
\- Professeur : Taisez-vous ! Bien, vas-y, Luffy.  
Luffy pensa et après quelques minutes :  
\- Luffy : Bon! Si je mange 5 viandes et que je les multiplie par dix viandes, j'obtiens...j'obtiens... 50 diviviandes ! N'es-ce pas ? Shishishishi...

Les élèves se regardèrent et puis crièrent :

\- Mais t'es CON !  
\- Luffy : Ah, alors c'est 50 dividendes, c'est ça ? Wahahahahahahaha! c'est trop marrant les têtes que vous faites.  
\- Professeur : Retourne à ta place !  
\- Luffy: Ah, autant pour moi ! Shishishishi...  
Luffy passa dans les rangs et tous lui disèrent : t'es trop con!  
Il alla s'asseoir de nouveau à coté d'Ussop. Mais la sonnerie s'enclencha : Drinnnnnnngggggggg !

Luffy et Ussop alla dans la cour. et ils rencontrèrent le même garçon aux cheveux jaunes :

\- Bienvenue, au Lycée One Piece !

Luffy : T'es qui toi ? (en se curant le nez)

l'homme au blond : Sanji. On ne demande pas quelque chose à quelqu'un en se curant le nez ! Crétin, oh faîtes suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter le lycée.

Luffy : Suivons, sourcils bizarres !

Sanji : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, crétin ! Ici, c'est comme un second lycée. On dit que on y met les plus  
grands fouteurs de merdes et que l'on les appelle,les "supernovaes" Ils sortent la nuit, se bagarre dans les rues, casse des vitres, brulent des magasins. Ils sont un peu fou ! I principaux gangs dans notre lycée : Celui de Bellamy la Hyène, et celui de Rob Lucci.  
Ussop : Mieux vaut pas les rencontrer... (en paniquant)

Luffy : Dis, Sanji ! Comment fait-on pour y entrer ?

Ussop : Luffy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu sais... (en pleurant)

Sanji : Comme l'as si bien dit, ton pote ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je doute même que leurs soi-disant recruteurs, Doflamingo et Kidd, t'accepte. Là, c'est aussi un pseudo-troisième lycée. On l'appelle "Marine" là où`on forme, les meilleurs soldats, pour plus tard et qu'on les apprenne à devenir des bons médiateurs. C'est avec eux que la nuit, se battent les supernovaes. Bon, c'est l'heure de manger !

Luffy : YES !

Ussop : Ouaiis... (en repensant aux supernovaes)

Luffy, Ussop et leur nouvel ami, Sanji allèrent manger à la cantine. On appela Luffy à passer en premier. Luffy se servait tellement de viande, qu'ils n'en aient plus assez pour tout le monde. Les élèves dirent :

élèves : Prends pas tout ! Enfoiré !

Luffy ne les écoutaient pas, visiblement trop obstinés, par son aliment préféré. Mais, un élève arriva à coté de Luffy et essaya de lui prendre quelques viandes, qui s'en suiva d'une dispute :

élève : Donnes-en peu !

Luffy : Laisse mes viandes ! (tout en ayant un morceau de viande, dans la bouche.)

Pendant cette altercation, une silhouette apparut, tout le monde se mit à cracher ce qu'il avait dans leurs bouches(à part les filles.) Un garçon, ayant les cheveux mi-longs noirs, ainsi qu'un chapeau orange, avec des émoticônes et un collier avec des perles rouges l'entourant. S'en suivant de son corps, affichant une fière musculature qui fit tomber plus d'une fille, un tatouage sur le bras gauche, "ASCE" des tâches de rousseurs, et une marque violette affichant un pavillon, doté d'une barbeblanche,tout en portant un autre collier avec des perles rouges, mais cette fois-ci autour de son cou. Il resta à quelques mètres de l'altercation, puis il dit, tout en souriant :

? : Quel est le problème ?! Mugiwara !

Celui qui disputait Luffy partit en courant, apeuré par la vue d'un homme. Luffy, lui dit tout en souriant :

\- T'es qui bâtard ?!  
Tous le monde se regardaient, visiblement étonnés des mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Luffy.  
L'homme à qui Luffy adressa la parole, lui répondit :

\- Tu ne manques pas d'audace ! Moi, je m'appelle Ace ! Dis, ça te plairait de me rejoindre ?  
Luffy : Non, pas que je sache.  
Ace : Tu sais, je pourrait te montrer plein de chose...  
Luffy : Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.  
Ace : Ok, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et puis il faudrait que tu fasses tes preuves. Tiens, mon numéro !

Il lui donna à Luffy et il partit aussitôt. Tous étaient choqués parce qu'ils venaient de voir. Luffy alla s'asseoir, à coté de Ussop, et Sanji fit de même :

Luffy : Yo !  
Ussop : Luffy... il t'as proposé une offre !  
Luffy : Et ?  
Ussop : Tu pourrais alors faire partie de leurs bandes ! J'aimerais bien moi aussi mais...  
Luffy : Tu sais, j'ai même pas encore accepter. D'ailleurs, c'est même pas sûr que je les rejoigne.  
Sanji : Mais, tu peux tout de même, le faire.

Une fille, ayant les cheveux de couleurs orange, alla leur parler.

? : Vous pouvez nous donner votre bro, car nous voyons que vous ne l'utilisez pas.  
Sanji : C'est quoi ton nom beauté ?  
? : Nami !

Sanji : Nami-swaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn !  
Ussop : Arrête ça tout de suite, Sanji !  
Luffy : Prenez le bro !  
Nami : Merci !  
Ussop : Tu leur a donner le bro !  
Luffy : Ouais, et alors ?  
Sanji : On as soif, nous !  
Ussop : je comptais boire, baka (en le giflant la tête)  
Luffy : Je savais pas... (avec une bosse)  
Sanji : C'est l'heure d'aller en cours !

le trio des trois garçons, allèrent en cours, ils se perdirent dans les couloirs :

Ussop : Luffy, c'est par là !  
Luffy : Non, par là  
Sanji : Fermez là vous deux ! Suivez moi, c'est par là.  
Ils suivirent Sanji, tout en se jetant des regards de colères. Ils arrivèrent en retard :  
Sanji : Putain ! On est en retard !  
Luffy : Et alors ? Laisse faire le pro !  
Ussop : Ouais, laissons le faire le pro. (tout en paniquant...)  
Luffy entra en premier, Sabji en deuxième et en Ussop en dernier, ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives, quand soudain, le professeur dit :

Professeur : Contrôle surprise !  
Les élèves : Nonnnnnnnnnn !  
Luffy : Ussopee, t'as révisé, (en paniquant.)  
Ussop : Non ! On est foutu !  
Professeur : On change dorénavant à chaque fois les places, quand il y'a un contrôle, pour éviter les tricheries ! Luffy, à coté de Robin, Ussop à coté de Nami, Sanji et Zoro, c'est parfait ! ensuite...

Luffy, alla s'asseoir à coté de Robin, une fille ayant un chignon, et deux mèches qui tombent sur les cotés, des yeux bleus, un pull blanc, et un pantalon bleu, ainsi que des ballerines. Luffy, s'assit à coté d'elle et il lui fit :

Luffy : Oi, Je m'appelle Luffy !  
Robin : Moi, Robin.  
Luffy : est-ce que tu as révisé ? ( tout en respirant son parfum)  
Robin :Oui et toi ?  
Luffy : Tu sens trop bon !  
Robin : Merci. Sinon...  
Robin, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur dit :

Professeur : Plus, un bruit, le contrôle commence !  
Luffy : Merde !  
Robin :Quoi ?  
Luffy : J'ai pas révisé ! Grand-père va me frapper…

Robin : Je peux t'aider si tu veux…

Luffy : Super !

Petit récapitulatif : Luffy après s'être disputé, àla cantine pour son aliment préféré, il fut la rencontre d'un supernovae et il prit son numéro, pour un éventuel appel. En se perdant dans les couloirs, pour aller en cours, avec ses compagnons ( Ussop et Sanji) Ils finirent par arriver en cours. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, car leur professeur avait planifié un contrôle surprise ! Comment s'en sortira Luffy ?

Luffy : Robin, t'es as quelle question ?  
Robin : la dernière.  
Luffy : Tu peux m'aider à toutes les questions, s'il te plaît ?  
Robin : Hmmmm...  
Luffy : S'il te plaît.  
Robin : Bon, d'accord passe moi ta feuille.  
Luffy : Super !  
Robin : Ne crie pas ! (en chuchotant)

Du coté de Nami et Ussop :

Ussop : c'est dur !  
Nami : Ouais. D'ailleurs, ton pote, il est un peu bizarre...  
Ussop : Je sais... (voyant Luffy, entrain de reprendre sa feuille.) IL A TRICHER !  
Professeur : Criez, encore comme ça, et vous aurez, un rapport.  
Ussop : Ok, messieur.  
Nami : Fais plus attention, Ussop !  
Ussop : Ouais, ouais... (en pensant à la tricherie de Luffy)  
Nami : J'ai fini !  
Ussop : Moi, il me reste encore 2 questions...

Du coté de Sanji et ?  
Sanji : Tu t'es trompé, stupide cactus !  
? : Ta gueule, sourcils de merde !  
Sanji : Rrrrrrrr... (en colère)  
? : Rrrrrrrrr (en colère)  
Sanji : Oh, Zoro, tu la trouves comment, Tashigi, je crois qu'elle t'aime...  
Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
Sanji : Ca ne se voit pas ?  
Zoro : De toute manière, je l'aime pas, donc...  
Sanji : Ouais, c'est ça.  
Zoro : Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi? Sérieusement  
Sanji : A ta place, j'aurais foncé, marimo.  
Zoro : Je vais te défoncer !  
Professeur : C'est terminer ! Vous avez eu suffisamment de temps, comme cela.  
Elèves : Sans blague !  
Professeur : Silence !  
\- Du coté de Luffy et Robin

Luffy : C'était trop facile !  
Elèves : (Tous les élèves regardèrent Luffy, avec méfiance.)  
Robin : C'est normal, je t'ai quasiment fait ton contrôle.  
Luffy : *il se mit à sourire * Merci , Robin !  
Robin : De rien.  
Luffy : Tiens, c'est déjà la fin de la journée...  
Robin : Oui, on a une pause de 2 Heures.  
Luffy : 2 Heures, Cool ! A plus !  
Robin : à plus.  
Luffy : Ouais.  
Luffy alla rejoindre Ussop et Sanji :  
Luffy : Yosh !  
Ussop : T'as triché ?  
Luffy : Non, pourquoi (d'un air pas discret)  
Sanji : Tu ne sais pas mentir, ça se voit directement sur ton visage. Allons, dans nos dortoirs, respectifs.  
Ussop : Ouais, pourquoi pas ?  
Luffy : J'ai idée, et si on sortait ?  
Ussop : Dehors ? Pourquoi faire ? Ne me dis pas que...  
Sanji : Je crois savoir, ou il veut en venir...  
Luffy : Moi, je ne vois pas, vous parlez de qui d'abord ?  
Ussop et Sanji : Mais de TOI !  
Luffy : Ah de moi ? Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Allons-y !  
Ussop : Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix...  
Sanji : Arrête d'avoir peur !

Ils partirent et sortirent du lycée. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, il faisait nuit. Ils firent la rencontre, des supernovaes, du moins une partie. Les supernovaes, interpellèrent le trio des garçons :

Les supernovaes : Vous faites quoi, ici. Foutez le camp !  
Luffy : Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi on partirait.  
Ussop : On ferait mieux, Luffy de les écouter.  
Sanji : ça devient dangereux...  
Les supernovaes : Très bien, on va s'occuper comme il se doit de vous.

? : Je n'en suis pas si sûr, si je serais toi…

Doflamingo : T'es qui toi ? Oh… Lucci…

Lucci : C'est maintenant que je vais t'anéantir…

Doflamingo : Tu veux dire… Essayer !  
Une silhouette, apparue. Un grand homme; de couleur peau noir, les cheveux bouclés de même couleur, un gilet blanc, avec une chemise bleu en dessous, et portant une cravate jaune avec des rayures et des souliers blanc.

? : Oi, OI, Que faites vous ici ?  
Don Quichotte : ça faisait longtemps, Aokiji, ou Kuzan, si je peux me permettre. On avait juste une simple discussion(Avec un sourire machiavélique et ses veines ressortant)  
Aokiji/Kuzan : Tu n'auras bientôt plus cette occasion...  
Doflamingo : Hahhahhahhaha !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Climax

Kuzan : Pourquoi rigoles-tu de cette manière ?!  
Doflamingo : Parce que j'en ai envie !  
Kidd :On ferait mieux de se barrer, on a ... d'autre chose à faire.  
Doflamingo : T'as raison !  
Kuzan : Pas si vite !  
Luffy : Pas si lent !  
Ussop et Sanji : chuuuuutttttt... (en chuchotant)  
Kuzan : Qui est-tu bâtard ?  
Luffy : Hein, c'est quoi ton problème, boucles noirs !  
Doflamingo : Profitons-en pour se barrer, tiens !  
Kidd : Ouais, vas-y (se mit à courir)  
Kuzan : Oi, on va se calmer, chapeau de paille ! Tiens, tu dois aller manger !  
Luffy :Manger ? Mince... Ussop, Sanji dêpechons-nous !  
Ussop : (En pensant) Pourquoi as-tu dit mon nom !  
Sanji : Allons-y, long piff !  
Ussop : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Car je suis le plus courageux des lycéens !  
Sanji : C'est ça, ouais. Ferme-la et ramène toi !

Le trio arriva, à une heure trop tardive, mais une fête était organisée dont le trio ne connaissait pas "ce plan"  
Ils finirent par arriver, dans le lycée, et devant une salle qui était remplit. Ils essayèrent alors d'y entrer :  
Luffy : *frappa la porte*  
Invité : Oui, qui-est-ce ?  
Luffy : Monkey D. Luffy !  
Invité : Vous êtes accompagnés ?  
Luffy :Normalement,oui  
Invité : Que voulez vous dire par "normalement" ?  
Luffy : Bennnnn...  
Sanji : Laisse-faire, Luffy ! Nous sommes ses amis, moi et Ussop.  
Invité : Vous êtes qui vous ?  
Sanji : Un homme à femme, Sanji !  
Invité : Ok... Voilà votre table est la table 28 ! J'espère que vous avez de quoi payez !  
Luffy : Oui...  
Invité : Très bien, bienvenue à la fête !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir, à leur fameuse table 28. à coté d'eux 2 filles, qu'ils avaient l'habitude de rencontrer et qui était tout simplement magnifique, pour cette fête. Sanji pensait :  
Sanji : Elles sont magnifiques...  
Luffy : Oi  
Sanji : *rêvait*  
Luffy :Oi  
Sanji : *pensait* Si seulement...  
Luffy : Sanji !  
Sanji : Hein ... Ah, Luffy je ne t'avais pas entendu !  
Luffy : Ok, c'est pas grave. Je voulais dire, regarde Ussop.  
Sanji : Ok. *il se mit à regarder, Ussop...*  
Ussop : *pensait* Elle est tellement, belle, cette N... Tu fais quoi Sanji ?!  
Sanji : Rien !  
Ussop : J'ai du mal à te croire.  
Sanji : Tu sais, dis-le si tu as tes préférences...  
Ussop : Que veux-tu dire par là...  
Sanji : Tu le sais très bien ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait pas que Lufff...

Une bouteille se renversa, et laissa beaucoup de verres, sur le sol :  
? : Fais plus attention, Imbécile !  
Luffy : Pour qui te prend-tu !  
? : Ne le provoque pas, Mugiwara !  
? : * Il l'a gifla*  
Luffy : C'est quoi ton problème !  
? : Mon problème, c'est que t'a renversé, cette bouteille sur mon crochet en or !  
Luffy : Et, alors ! ça te donne le droit de t'énerver comme ça ?!  
Ussop :Calme-toi, Luffy !  
Sanji :Oi, Luffy !  
Luffy : *serrant ses dents, plein de colère*  
? : Il faudrait peut-être te calmer...  
? : Arrête, cela Crocodile !  
Luffy : Crocodile ?!  
Crocodile : Quoi ?! Que viens-tu de dire ?!

? : J'ai dit ... Crocodile !  
Crocodile : Tu vas voir ! * il se prit un violent coup de pied*  
Sanji : On n'agresse jamais, une femme !  
Crocodile : Hahaha !  
Ussop : Sanji...  
Crocodile : Bande de morveux, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire !  
Luffy : Peu importe !  
Sanji : Fous le camp !  
Crocodile : Je reviendrais avec ma bande, tenez vous tranquille pendant ce temps.  
Luffy : Je me casse…. Je suis trop énervé pour rester…

Ussop : D'accord Luffy. Je te suis.

Sanji : Moi aussi.

Luffy : On est juste là pour voir si tout aller bien. Et, dis-moi tu es celle que Crocodile frappait. Est-ce que ça va ?  
? : Oui merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Entre, quelqu'un pourrait vous voir.  
Ussop : Dis-moi, poulette est-ce que tu connais bien Crocodile ?  
? : Non tu te fais des idées. en tournant la tête.  
Zoro : C'es pas ce que tu laisse penser. Tu l'as appelé Crocodile, tu le connais non ?  
? : Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, foutez-moi la paix !  
Sanji : On essaye juste de t'aider en tirant sur une clope. Tu peux juste commencer par nous dire ton nom, ça serait un bon début.  
? : *Elle réfléchissa pendant un instant puis décida d'en parler * Très bien je m'appelle Vivi et oui je connais crocodile. Il me harcèle depuis quelque temps à propos de quelque chose que je serais et qui est très important mais il ne veut rien entendre.  
Zoro : Tu n'a pas essayer de lui résister ?  
Vivi : Bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas m'attirer sa colère noire. Il me viole, me torture, je ned sais plus quoi faire.  
Ussop : Tu as essayer d'en parler avec quelqu'un ?  
Vivi : Absolument pas ! Les murs ont des oreilles, ici.  
Luffy : C'est pour ça que tu as nier. Je vais tailler en pièces, Crocodile.  
Vivi : Ne fais pas ça tu t'attirerais plus d'ennui que tu en as actuellement. Ils ont plusieurs moyens de vous atteindre ils savent tout sur vous et quand ils vont vous mettre la main dessus ayez peur...  
Ussop : *Tremblant*  
Zoro : Nous allons te laisser merci.  
Vivi : Dis-moi , vous n'êtes pas ici pour voir si j'allais bien, vous êtes là pour quoi ?  
Sanji : Simple visite de courtoisie.  
Vivi : Ne dîtes pas un mot de ce que je vous ai dit, ok ?  
Luffy : Aucun problème.  
*Ils partirent*  
Ussop : On va pas la laisser comme ça .  
Zoro : Attendons de voir ce qui va se passer.  
*Ils allèrent dormir*

Après une longue nuit, Ils furent tous réveiller par une sonnerie assourdissante :

? : Nous vous annonçons que suite à de nombreux conflits qui se sont déroulés cette nuit. Nous allons restreindre vos permissions. C'est-à-dire plus de ballade nocturne. À partir de 21 h, vous devriez tous, être absolument dans vos dortoirs sous le risque d'écoper une sanction. Nous renforçons également la sécurité du lycée. J'espère que vous comprendrez...

Luffy qui n'avait pas tout complètement entendu et qui ne comptait de toute manière ne pas respecter ces ordres, se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Puis après avoir fini de s'habiller, d'avoir pris son petit-déjeuner. Il appela Ussop avec son téléphone :

Luffy : Hé Ussop ?! C'est Luffy !  
Ussop : Ah ! Salut Luffy ! Bien dormi ?  
Luffy : Absolument et toi ?  
Ussop : Toujours comme d'habitude. Dis-moi on commence à 10h30  
Luffy : Ouais pourquoi ?  
Ussop : Tu viens me chercher ?  
Luffy : Naaaah, désolé Ussop ! Si je viens de te chercher, je vais sûrement trouver un moyen d'arriver en retard. Tu me connais ?  
Ussop : Nan, je ne te connais pas. Ça ne fait que quelque jours que on est dans ce lycée mais en revanche j'apprends à te connaître et c'est vrai que t'as pas tort... Vas-y, je viens te chercher  
Luffy : Ça marche !

Il attendit Ussop pendant un moment relativement court. Puis il vit Ussop arriver et il sortit de sa chambre :  
Luffy : Tiens, te voilà !  
Ussop : Ouais. C'était un dur réveil... Il était plutôt hardcore !  
Luffy : Grave ! En plus, toi aussi t'as entendu ce que le mec il a dit au microphone.  
Ussop : Ouais... Ils sont complètement bargeot. Ils nous interdisent de sortir alors que l'on a rien à voir avec ces conneries. C'est absurde !  
Luffy : Je suis sûr que ça doit être à cause de cette crapule de Crocodile...  
Ussop : Tu l'as encore de travers... C'est vraiment pas passée...  
Luffy : Il faut juste qu'il me donne une raison pour lui botter le cul  
Ussop : Hola, doucement Luffy... On va en cours... Pas d'ondes négatives !  
Luffy : Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu t'en fais trop, Pinocchio !  
Ussop : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale enfoiré !

Ils arrivèrent ensuite en cours. Le prof leur firent un long topo avant de commencer le cours. Luffy et Ussop allèrent s'asseoir à leur place respective :

Luffy : Salut Robin !  
Robin : Bonjour Luffy. Comment vas-tu ?  
Luffy : Bien et toi ?  
Robin : Je vais bien merci  
Luffy : Ho, mais de rien  
Prof : Luffy tais-toi premier avertissement !  
Luffy : Rolala, Il casse les couilles !  
Prof : Quoi ?  
Robin : Il a dit qu'il s'excusait  
Prof : Y'a intérêt !  
Luffy : Merci.  
Robin : Parce que t'allais avoir des problèmes et il faut éviter avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement...  
Luffy : Comme ?  
Robin : La nuit derrière, ils ont brûlés une partie de l'établissement Marine.  
Luffy : Ah bon qui a fait ça ?!  
Robin : On en sait rien justement c'est ça le truc...  
Luffy : Ça doit être Crocodile.., Je vais l'étriper...  
Robin : Ce n'est pas forcément lui. Soit c'est le gang de Lucci. Soit c'est le gang de… En tout cas, je te déconseille fortement de combattre Crocodile. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il est vraiment dangereux !  
Luffy : Et alors ? Je deviendrais le Roi des Pirates et si je ne peux pas l'écraser alors je ne suis pas digne de l'être !  
Prof : Luffy, second avertissement  
Robin : En tout cas, t'en as du cran, j'aime ça... avec un sourire charmeur.  
Luffy : *Les joues devinrent automatiquement rouges* Naaaah, c'est...juste que... je fonce quoi sans réfléchir...  
Prof : Luffy, troisième avertissement pour la peine je te donne un contrôle sur feuille maintenant où tu vas devoir rendre un développement construit sur un sujet pendant les minutes qui restent et ce sera noté sur 20 coefiscient 4!  
Luffy : Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes pas bien ?! Ça va pas ou quoi ?!  
Prof : coefiscient 5  
Luffy : Mais vas-y ...  
Prof : Et il continue en plus... 6  
Luffy : Putain... Grand-père va me tuer…

Après avoir fait son développement construit des que le cours fut finit il se Yalta d'appeler le numéro que lui avait donné Ace :  
Luffy : Allo ?!  
Ace : Putain, c'est qui qui crie comme ça au téléphone ?!  
Luffy : C'est moi !  
Ace : T'es qui toi ?  
Luffy : Celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates ?  
Ace : Ouais, sauf que ça ne me dis pas que t'es qui !  
Luffy : Eh baisse d'un ton !  
Ace : Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?! Tu m'appelles, tu me cries dans les oreilles, je ne te connais pas et tu m'ordonnes de baisser d'un ton... Mais vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi..,  
Luffy: Je suis le gars au chapeau de paille...  
Ace : Ah ! Mugiwara ! Comment ça va ?! Tu m'as finalement rappelé ! Moi qui n'y croyais plus  
Luffy : Oui, c'est bien moi.  
Ace : Eh pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
Luffy : J'ai réfléchi et j'accepte ta proposition de la dernière fois... Elle tient toujours n'est-ce pas ?  
Ace : Oui, bien sûr. J'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais es-tu vraiment sûr de ton choix ? Parce que là où tu t'embarques, c'est risqué.  
Luffy : Je n'ai pas peur.  
Ace : Très bien. Viens me voir ce soir à 22 h en ville sur l'avenue Gold Roger…  
Luffy : Ok.

Après avoir vu Luffy entrain de parler au téléphone, Ussop arriva en bombe :  
Ussop : Alors, t'étais au téléphone,  
Luffy : Ouais.  
Ussop : N'oublie pas les devoirs pour demain…  
Luffy : Oh, t'inquiètes.  
Les heures passèrent puis l'horloge tourne jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille s'arrête sur 22h. Luffy réussi à sortir en cachette et à se faufiler dehors. Il parvint à se rendre à l'avenue Gold Roger. Mais il ne trouva pas Ace alors ils se mit à le chercher partout jusqu'à descendre dans la Shiki Street. Il vit une silhouette se tenant debout dans l'obscurité. Sauf qu'il ne vit pas celui qui croyait voir. Il vitune toute autre personne :  
Luffy : Crocodile !  
Crocodile : Hmpf, Te voilà, Mugiwara…

Luffy : Crocodile ! Gomu Gomu no Pistol !  
Le coup bien évidemment passa à travers Crocodile qui était fait de sable  
Crocodile : Arrête c'est inutile tu ne peux pas me vaincre...  
Luffy : Gomu Gomu no Stamp  
Crocodile : Tu es borné comme gars...  
Luffy : Ferme-là et bats-toi !  
Crocodile : D'accord très bien. Desert Spada !  
Luffy esquiva l'attaque et se rua sur crocodile.  
Luffy : Gomu Gomu no Bazooka !  
Crocodile profitant de son intangibilité attrapa Luffy par le col. Luffy frappa Crocodile mais cela le traversait. Crocodile se mit alors à dessécher Luffy. Luffy commençait à sentir ses forces entrain de le quitter.  
Ace : Jujika ! Il fit une croix de feu qui alla en direction de Crocodile. Surprit par l'attaque, il jeta Luffy au sol.  
Ace : Oi, chapeau de paille. Ça va ?  
Crocodile : Ace, pourquoi as-tu sauver ce guignol ?  
Ace : Haaaa, Crocodile laisse tomber. Mais tu vois. Je ne veux pas que t'amoches le pailleux...  
Crocodile : Et pour quelle raison ?  
Ace : La liberté.  
Crocodile : J'emmerde cette liberté. Sables !  
Ace : Hiken !  
Le feu et le sable se rencontrèrent. Pendant ce temps-là, Ace en profita pour s'échapper avec Luffy en ville.  
Ace : Tiens bon, chapeau de paille. Je vais t'amener chez un gros poisson...  
Ace rentra dans sa planque.  
Il déposa Luffy au sol. Il se rua pour le réhydraté. Sauf qu'une voix se fit retentir :  
? : Qui est là ?  
Ace : Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est que moi Jinbei.  
Jinbei : Ah d'accord... Attends une minute... QUI C'EST CELUI-LÀ ?!  
Ace : Hahahahaha ! C'est chapeau de paille.  
Jinbei : Et pourquoi l'as tu ramener ici ?  
Ace : Il s'est fait allumé par Crocodile. J'allais tout de même pas le laisser. Surtout que je lui avais donné rendez-vous et que j'ai un petit imprévu. Cela a permit à Crocodile d'en profiter. Alors je me sentais redevable.  
Jinbei : Ah je vois. Il n'est pas du même lycée que toi Ace.  
Ace : Nan du tout... Mais je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre et il a accepté.  
Jinbei : T'as engagé un pauvre gamin au chapeau de paille qui s'est fait avoir dés son premier combat. Putain... Il va en chier celui-là  
Luffy : Tout ira bien ...  
Ace : Ah ! Ca va mieux ?  
Luffy : Il me faudrait juste de la viande.  
Jinbei Hahahahahahahaahahaha !  
Un mec qui pour se rétablir mange de la viande, c'est une blague ! C'est vraiment un guignol ton pote, Ace.  
Luffy : Je ne suis pas un guignol et je m'appelle Luffy... Donnez moi de la viande je vous assure que je vais me rétablir en un rien de temps...  
Ace : Hé, Jinbei ! On devrait peut-être lui en donner pour voir si ça marche vraiment car il a l'air convaincu...  
Jinbei : Ça s'appelle gaspiller de la nourriture mais bon si t'en veux ne te gêne pas...  
Luffy se halta de prendre de la viande. Il se mit à manger comme un glouton.  
Luffy : Ahhhh. Ça fait du bien de manger je me sens en pleine forme maintenant !  
Ace : Incroyable.. Et ben dis-donc...  
Jinbei : Quelle blague...  
Luffy : Yosha... il faut que j'aille me faire Crocodile !  
Ace : Nan. Tu n'as pas le niveau et demain tu dois aller en cours. De plus la Marine est à notre recherche à cause des dingueries qu'on a faites. On devrait la jouer discrète pour le moment. Juste pour être sûr...  
Luffy : Mince alors c'est vrai que si je ne vais pas en cours, Usopp va flipper...  
Jinbei : C'est qui Usopp ?  
Luffy : Un gars avec un long piff.  
Jinbei : Ah d'accord...  
Luffy : Putain... T'ES UN HOMME-POISSON, UN POISSON QUI PARLE ! JE PARLE À UN POISSON !  
Ace : Ferme-là imbécile ! Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing.  
Jinbei : J'en étais sur que ce guignol allait réagir comme ça...  
Luffy : Je m'appelle Luffy au signal  
Jinbei : Rien à faire !  
Luffy : Ta gueule Poisson de merde  
Jinbei : Ferme la sale clown !  
Luffy : Amène-toi !  
Jinbei : Je vais te fermer ta bouche. Il fonça vers Luffy pour le frapper. Luffy fit de même au moment où ils allaient échanger leur poings. Ace intercepta les deux poings et balança les deux dans l'appartement.  
Ace : Vous n'avez pas honte?! Bande de gamins ?!  
Jinbei : C'est qui le gamin ?!  
Luffy : Avec tes tâches sur le visage !  
Jinbei : Grave et ton tatouage raté.  
Luffy : Ferme la tête de poisson je t'ai pas demandé ton aide  
Jinbei : Ta gueule sale paysan !  
Ace : Fermez vos gueules vous deux !  
Jinbei et Luffy : LA FERME !  
Ace : Mais... Je vais vous niquer...  
Luffy, Jinbei et Ace passèrent la nuit à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fatigués. Luffy avait complètement oublié d'aller au lycée et dormit jusqu'à ce que il se souvenu de l'heure du repas pendant son sommeil alors il se dépêcha d'aller au Lycée en courant de toute ses forces. Il arriva alors l'entrée du lycée après 30 min de chemin :  
Luffy : Je... suis... là...  
? : Ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu devrais être là, Luffy ! 4 heures pour être plus précis. Allez dépêche toi d'aller manger.  
Luffy : D'accord...  
Il alla alors la cantine l'appel de sa classe n'avait pas encore été fait. C'est alors qu'il attendit dans la cour de récréation sur un banc. Usopp qui était avec Nami, Zoro, Sanji et Robin vint le rejoindre avec le groupe :  
Usopp : Luffy, t'étais où bordel ?!(en le secouant)  
Luffy : Heuu dans mon dortoir ...  
Usopp : Tu ne sais pas mentir, imbecile ! (Il lui mit un coup de poing)  
Luffy : Aïe..  
Sanji : Ce n'est pas important. Il a probablement dû oublié de se lever...  
Zoro : Ouais, parce qu'il est con...  
Luffy : Hé les gars au faites bonjour !  
Zoro : Baka ! C'est maintenant que tu dit bonjour ?! (il se mit à se bagarrer avec lui)  
? : Oi les gars, ça gaz ?  
Sanji : T'es qui toi ?  
? : Super Franky ! (En tapant la pose)  
Luffy : Wow... (les yeux pleins d'étoiles)  
Nami : Quel gamin celui-là... Et puis c'est quoi cette pose totalement ridicule ...  
Franky : Quoi ? C'est juste super !  
Usopp : Ouais!  
Zoro : Il n'y a que vous pour être des gamins. En fait, pourquoi t'es là ?  
L'expression de Franky devint blanche. Un long silence se fit retentir. On entendait même siffler le vent.  
Usopp : Zoro... C'est pas très sympa... (un peu gêné)  
Sanji : Grave...  
Nami : Ca fait mal ...  
Luffy : Et mec. c'était trop cool ce que tu as fait !  
Franky : Merci (il s'en alla toujours aussi dépité)  
Zoro : Merde... J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça en se grattant la tête.  
Usopp et Sanji et Nami : BIEN SÛR QUE OUI !  
Robin : Fufufufufu...  
Luffy : Shishishishi...  
? : C'est l'heure de manger aujourd'hui vous allez partager la cantine avec la Marine !  
Sanji : Hein ?!  
Zoro : Quoi ?!  
Luffy : Putain...  
Robin : *Elle devient inquiète*  
Nami : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Robin ?  
Usopp : On va partager notre cantine avec...  
Sanji : Kizaru, Akainu et Aokiji !  
Luffy : Ça va être marrant...  
Usopp : Ça va plutôt être terrifiant. (Il se mit à trembler)  
Zoro : Luffy a raison. Ça risque d'être marrant...  
Nami : Vous avez vraiment un esprit tordu !  
Sanji : Je te le fais pas dire Nami-san  
Luffy : Yosh ! On y va !  
Surveillant : 1ère 4 ?  
Usopp : Oui on est là !  
Surveillant : Ok, Sanji ?  
Sanji : Oui !  
Surveillant : Nami ?  
Nami : Oui !  
Surveillant : Zoro ?  
Zoro : Ouais  
Surveillant : Robin ?  
Robin : Oui  
Surveillant : Usopp ?  
Usopp : Oui !  
Surveillant : J'ai oublié quelqu'un ?  
Luffy : Oui, moi !  
Surveillant : T'es qui toi ?  
Luffy : Bah Luffy.  
Surveillant : Ok, c'est bon tu peux passer  
Luffy se mit comme à son habitude à voler de la nourriture.  
Nami : Tu es vraiment irrécupérable !  
Luffy : Shishishi  
Arrivé à la cantine, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait presque plus de place. Ils devaient se séparer. Luffy avec Usopp, Nami et Robin. Sanji et Zoro. Luffy et Usopp s'asseyaient à une table. Où l'odeur de la cigarette était particulièrement présente...  
Luffy : Ça pue la fumée !  
Usopp : Grave !  
? : Ça te pose un problème le pailleux ?  
Luffy : Tu veux quoi cheveux gris ?  
? : Ne parle pas à Smoker-sama sur ce ton !  
Smoker : Laisse Tashigi. Je m'en occupe.  
Usopp : Oh putain, ils font partie de la marine... Ça craint...  
Luffy : J'en ai rien faire que tu sois de la marine c'est juste que ta cigarette m'empêche de manger correctement ma viande. Et ça j'apprécie pas du tout.  
Tashigi : Quel effronté... il est mignon en plus...  
Smoker : J'admire ta grande gueule, Chapeau de paille. Mais je ne laisserais pas un vulgaire lycéen comme toi me dire ce que je dois faire. Pigé ?  
Luffy : Tu prends trop la confiance à mon goût je vais te calmer. Gomu Gomu no...  
Usopp : Nan Luffy. Arrête on est tout de même à la cantine ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
Smoker : Je te conseillerais de l'écouter...  
Luffy : Grrrrr... Tu as raison Usopp allons rejoindre Zoro et Sanji.  
Usopp : Ah y'a de la place ! Fais vite Luffy !  
Ils allèrent rejoindre Zoro et Sanji :  
Luffy : Alors les gars vous allez bien ?  
Sanji : Ouais. On n'est un peu sur nos gardes mais bon ça va aller.  
Zoro : Et vous alors ?  
Usopp : Ça va... Excepté que Luffy a failli se battre.  
Luffy : Ce satané Smoker...  
Sanji :Eh ben tu ne manques jamais de te faire des ennemis toi.  
Luffy : Shishishishi

Du côté de Nami et Robin :  
Nami : Ça va un peu mieux dorénavant Robin ?  
Robin : Oui ça va mieux ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Nami : Ben tout à l'heure t'avais pas l'air très très rassurante. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as paniqué ?  
Robin : Désolé mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer.  
Nami : Allons, Robin. Tu peux tout me dire. Allez, crache le morceau.  
Robin : Non désolée. J'aurais voulue mais je ne peux pas.  
Nami : Très bien, je respecte ton choix. Si tu veux te confier, n'hésite pas !  
Robin : Oui merci. D'ailleurs, je peux te poser une question ?  
Nami : Oui vas-y.  
Robin : Luffy, s'intéresse t-il aux filles ?  
Nami : Depuis que je le connais, il ne m'a pas vraiment montré qu'il s'y intéressait après qui sait ? Pourquoi cette question ? T'es intéressée par lui ?  
Robin : Non... C'est juste que je voulais simplement poser la question...  
Nami : Mouais...

Du côté de Luffy et les autres :  
Zoro : Hé Luffy, ça te dit de partager un peu de viande avec moi ?  
Luffy : Hors de question  
Usopp : Fallait s'en douter un peu...  
Sanji : Baka !  
? : Vous vous êtes embrouillez pour de la viandee ?  
Zoro : Hein ?!  
Sanji : Kizaru !  
Kizaru : Je vois que tu me connais sourcil mal épiler...  
Luffy : Tu parles à qui comme ça ?!  
Zoro : Luffy !  
Kizaru : Le pailleux... Je ne penses pas que tu devrais me parler sur ce ton... Si je te dis ça... C'est pour ton bien...  
Luffy : Je déteste qu'on me parle comme si j'étais inférieur !  
Sanji : Calme-toi Luffy ! Laisse-nous tranquille !  
Usopp : Oui s'il-te-plaît...  
Zoro : Tsssss...  
Kizaru : Autant pour moi.  
_Du côté de Nami et Robin :  
Les deux belles filles étaient entrain de manger tout en regardant l'altercation de Luffy avec Kizaru. Un homme passa sans et fit tomber le plateau de Robin sans faire exprès :  
? : Alalalala ! Quel idiot je fais ! Désolé ma belle...  
Robin : Aokiji ?! (Elle fut prise de peur)  
Nami : Qui c'est Robin ? (Inquiète)  
Aokiji : Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas revu Robin...

Robin gifla immédiatement Aokiji. Il reçut la gifle sans broncher puis elle essaya de le gifler de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il intercepta le coup :  
Aokiji : Tu m'en veux toujours à ce point ? Je pensais que t'avais tourné la page...  
Robin : Espèce de monstre...  
Aokiji : Apparemment non...  
Nami : Laisse-la tranquille !  
Aokiji : C'est qui elle ? Une de tes nakamas ?  
Robin : Tu peux t'en aller maintenant...  
Nami : Ouais casse-toi !  
Aokiji : Et moi qui pensais qu'on aurait pu discuter calmement...  
En une fraction de seconde, il gela le plateau de Robin. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Mais bien évidemment, un célèbre pervers arrivait à la rescousse. On parle bien de Sanji. Il arriva immédiatement et donna un violent coup de pied à Aokiji, qui le cassa en deux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de demander comment allait Robin, que Aokiji se reforma :  
Aokiji : Pas mal le coup de pied, blondinet. Mais ça ne me fait rien du tout.  
Sanji : Comment est-ce possible...  
Robin : C'est la faculté des Logias. Des gens qui ont mangés des fruits du démon de type naturel comme le feu, le sable et la glace...  
Sanji : Des fruits du démon...  
Aokiji : Ouais, on est pas nombreux, je l'admets. Ces fruits de ce type sont rares...  
Sanji : Je comprends pourquoi j'ai pu toucher Crocodile... Une bouteille a été renversé sur lui et ça la rendu tangible...  
Surveillant : Yo ! On est dans une cantine ! On est pas là pour se battre. Allez vous asseoir !  
Aokiji : On se reverra, Nico Robin...  
Robin : Tssss...  
Aokiji partit s'asseoir à coté de Kizaru mais il manquait toujours un membre de leur trio, le chien rouge...  
Nami : Robin ça va ?  
Robin : Tout va bien...  
Sanji : Tu es sûr ?  
Robin : Oui et puis je gérais la situation. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir Sanji...  
Sanji : Si il le fallait bien... Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver, Robin-chan.  
Robin : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y manquerais pas...  
Sanji : Yes, je marque un point !  
Nami : Quel crétin !

Du coté de Zoro, Luffy, et Usopp :

Zoro : Ils ont l'air vraiment fort, ces marines...  
Luffy : Je deviendrais plus fort que eux.  
Usopp : Oi Luffy... Tu t'entends parler...  
Zoro : Il a raison , ça va être palpitant...  
Luffy : Je ne te le fais pas dire, Zoro !  
Usopp : Quel bande de tarés...  
Zoro : Je n'ai pas assez mangé... Il me faut plus de nourriture ...  
Luffy Moi, il me faut plus de boulettes !  
Zoro : Hé Luffy ! Ca te dit qu'on fasse celui qui aura le plus de boulettes ?  
Luffy : Bien sûr ! Shishishishishi !  
Zoro : 1,2,3 C'EST PARTI !  
Usopp : Ca va mal finir...  
Zoro et Luffy prirent leur assiette et se mirent à courir dans la cantine à la recherche de boulette :  
Zoro : J'en ai eu 4, Luffy !  
Luffy : C'est ma sixième boulette là, Zoro !  
Zoro : Imbécile ! Il se mit à aller plus vite que Luffy sauf que Luffy fit de même. Ils arrivèrent au même table, au même moment :  
Zoro : tu me passe tes boulett...  
Luffy : PASSE TES BOULETTES !  
Zoro : TA GUEULE LUFFY ! PASSE TES BOULETTES TOI !  
Luffy : DONNE LES MOI !  
Zoro : J'ETAIS LA AVANT LUFFY !  
Luffy : NAN C'ETAIT MOI !  
Zoro : Ferme là petit merdeux !  
Luffy : LA FERME !  
Comme à son habitude, Luffy se mit à manger les boulettes de Zoro.  
Zoro : Enfoiré ! T'as mangé toute mes boulettes !  
Luffy : Shishishishi ! C'était trop bon ! Aller, à plus !  
Zoro : Salaud !  
Luffy : Hahahahahahahahaha.  
Il se mit à demander et voler des boulettes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finit par tomber sur un vieux monsieur grand, costaud et qui ressemblait à Luffy :  
Luffy : Tu veux tes boulettes, vieillard ?  
? : HEIN ?! C'EST COMME CA QUE TU PARLES A TON GRAND-PERE LUFFY ?!  
Luffy : MERDE, GRAND-PERE JE T'AI PAS RECONNU ! PARDON !  
? : MES POINGS DE L'AMOUR VONT TE REVEILLER  
Le grand-père de Luffy se mit à tabasser Luffy dans la cantine pendant un bon moment. Tout le monde était choqué :  
Les Gens : GARP, EST TON GRAND-PERE ?!  
Luffy : Aie... CA FAIT TROP MAL !  
Garp : Luffy, dis-moi... Tu as des bonnes notes n'est-ce pas ?! en serrant ses poings  
Luffy : Oui... Grand-père...  
Garp : TU NE SAIS MEME PAS MENTIR EN PLUS ! VIENS PAR LA !  
Luffy :NAN GRAND-PERE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Usopp : Pauvre Luffy...  
Sanji : J'aimerais pas être à sa place...  
Zoro : Moi non plus...  
Garp : Voilà Luffy. Je t'ai dis de rejoindre le lycée Marine ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !  
Luffy : Aie...  
Franky : Vous êtes vraiment SUPEEEER !  
Garp : Qui c'est ce clown en slip ?  
Franky : Ok... Je m'en vais..  
Garp : Ecoute- moi bien ! Tu as intérêt à avoir des bonnes notes, sinon... Je te tue...  
Luffy : Oui d'accord...  
Garp partit manger à son tour sauf que Luffy ne manqua pas de lui tirer la langue. Mais sans le savoir, il gênait le passage, à quelqu'un :  
? : Dégage de mon passage, Chapeau de paille !  
Luffy : T'es qui toi ?  
Aokiji : Oh ! Akainu ! On est là !  
Akainu : Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter tant que j'arrive à me contrôler  
Luffy : Même pas peur...  
Akainu : Petit insolent !  
Il voulut s'énerver et frapper Luffy mais il se souvenu que Luffy était le petit-fils de Garp donc par conséquent, il voulait éviter de se mettre Garp à dos. Sachant à quel point, il était redoutable :  
Akainu : On se reverra... petit-fils de Garp.. (Ce Luffy sera un problème dans le futur… Je vais le surveiller..)  
Luffy : C'est ça, casse-toi !  
Usopp : Luffy, tu devrais arrêter de te faire des ennemis.  
Luffy : C'est lui qui m'a cherché ! Mais si il me cherche, il va me trouver !  
Sanji : Il va plutôt te tuer crétin !  
Luffy : Ne t'inquiète pas Sanji...  
Usopp : Dîtes les gars... C'est bientôt No **ël !** Vous avez prévu quelque chose ?  
Zoro : Moi je n'ai rien prévu... Oi sourcil chelou ! T'as prévu quoi ?  
Sanji : J'ai rien non plus cactus !  
Luffy : Moi aussi.  
Usopp : Alors ça vous dit de faire quelque chose ?  
Sanji : Quoi par exemple ?  
Zoro : Y'a le marché par exemple.  
Usopp : T'as de l'argent ?  
Zoro : Ouais.  
Usopp : Sanji et Luffy, vous aussi ?  
Luffy : J'en ai pas. Je vais demander à mon grand-père...  
Sanji : Moi j'ai.  
Usopp : Il ne reste plus que toi, Luffy...  
Luffy : J'aurais l'argent, J'aurais l'argent...  
Zoro : Et si on partait ?  
Sanji : Grave.  
Luffy : Ouais, allons-y !  
Le quatuor allèrent déposer leur plateau puis sortirent de la cantine. Ils se dirigèrent à leur dortoir. Sauf Luffy qui lui se dirigea au Lycée Marine, pour aller demander de l'argent à son grand-père, Garp. Qui était surveillant malgré toute sa puissance :  
Simple Surveillant : T'es qui toi ?  
Luffy : Monkey D. Luffy, je cherche mon grand-père !  
Simple Surveillant : C'est qui ton grand-père ?  
Luffy : Garp !  
Simple Surveillant: QUOI ?! C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante... Il est dans le bureau du directeur... Fais attention… Y'a des classes qui travaillent !  
Luffy : Merci !  
Il se rua dans les couloirs à la recherche de son grand-père. Cependant, il revit Smoker :  
Smoker : Le pailleux...  
Luffy : Je cherche mon grand-père, Smoker !  
Smoker : Moins fort ! Je vais t'y amener... Petit con…  
Il accompagna Luffy au bureau du directeur :  
Smoker : Excusez-moi, Sengoku-sama... Garp-sama est-il là ?  
Sengoku : Nan, il n'est pas là. Il vient de partir il y a quelque minutes... Pourquoi ?  
Smoker : Son petit-fils, Monkey D. Luffy est à sa recherche...  
Sengoku : Il n'est pas là alors...  
Smoker : Merci. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement.  
Sengoku : Bien.  
Smoker : Tu vois, chapeau de paille... (en fermant la porte) Il n'est pas là ! Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps !  
Luffy : Mince alors...  
Smoker : Tu lui veux quoi ?  
Luffy : De l'argent comme c'est bientôt Noël...  
Smoker : Bon tiens tiens... (Il lui donna de l'argent)  
Luffy : Cimer ! Smokey ! (Il partit en courant)  
Smoker : C'est Smoker ! Enfoiré... Je devrais arrêter d'être sympa avec cet abruti...  
Après avoir reçut l'argent, il partit rejoindre à l'entrée du Lycée One Piece, ses 4 nakamas :  
Luffy : Usopp, Zoro, Sanji ! J'ai l'argent !  
Usopp : Ah, Luffy ! Te voilà !  
Sanji : On peut y aller maintenant ?  
Luffy : Allons-y !

Du coté de Nami et Robin :  
Nami : C'était quoi ce bordel à la cantine, Robin ?  
Robin : C'était un simple malentendu...  
Nami : Pour que tu le gifle, qu'il t'appelle Nico Robin ou encore qu'il te dit :"Je pensais que t'avais tourné la page" C'est pas un simple malentendu...  
Robin : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...  
Nami : Livre-toi alors !  
Robin : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... C'est tout...  
Nami : D'accord mais il faut vraiment que t'en parles car je vois que ça te tracasse...  
Robin : J'ai juste envie de me changer les idées...  
Nami : Ah oui, c'est bientôt Noël ... Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ?  
Robin : Pour aller voir le marché de Noël ? T'as des sous ?  
Nami : Ouais et toi ?  
Robin : Ouais j'en ai. J'espère que ça me changera les idées...  
Nami : Espérons... Allez... Allons-y  
Elles se firent toutes belles pour aller au marché de Noël. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est qu'il se passait pas mal de chose en interne :  
? : Ace. Ace. Tu m'entends ?  
Ace : Ouais je t'entends...  
? : On est prêt...  
Ace : Ouais, ce soir... On va se faire ces marines...  
? : Soit sous vigilance... C'est ce que Père a dit...  
Ace : Ouais, j'ai pigé. Le marché de Noël va être notre lieu de combat... Soyez chaud !

Du coté des Marines :  
Sengoku : Akainu, Kizaru, Aokiji. Ainsi que vous autres ! Ce soir au marché de Noël... Vous allez m'arrêter tout ces supernovaes !  
Kizaru : On va en finir très rapidement...  
Aokiji : Ce sera chiant...  
Akainu : JE VAIS LES ANEANTIR !  
Smoker : Enfin... Reste bien à mes cotés, Tashigi  
Tashigi : Oui, Smoker-sama !  
Garp : Luffy... J'espère que tu ne seras pas de la partie...

Luffy : Direction... MARCHE DE NOEL !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Conflits

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp se rendent au marché de Noël. Cependant, ils sont loin alors très loin de penser que le marché sera très prisé. Arrivée au marché, ils furent très vite émerveillés par tout le lot de décoration qui avait été mis en place :

Luffy : Wow… C'est incroyable…

Usopp : Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Zoro : Ouais...

Sanji : Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi…

Luffy : Bon, et si on en faisait le tour pour voir ce que l'on pourrait acheter ?

Zoro : Ouais, je suis d'accord. Luffy, je te suis.

Usopp : Moi je suis Sanji.

Luffy : Ok ! On y va ! A tout à l'heure les gars !

Voilà qu'il était maintenant séparé en deux groupes. Luffy et Zoro se baladait et regardait ce qu'il y avait de beau à acheter. Sauf que Luffy était attiré par l'odeur des crêpes ainsi que des churros. Bref, l'odeur de la nourriture :

Luffy : Oulala… Il y a des crêpes dans le coin, Zoro…

Zoro : Baka (imbécile), Tu ne penses qu'à t'empiffrer…

Luffy : Bouges pas, Zoro. Je vais aller m'acheter des crêpes…

Comme ce fut le cas. Luffy partit acheter des crêpes. Il fit la queue et acheta ses crêpes. Après avoir finit, il repartit là ou il avait laisser Zoro. Sauf que Zoro n'était plus là :

Luffy : MERDE ! Où est passé Zoro ?! Tant pis, je mange mes crêpes.

Il se mit à manger ses crêpes tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut Nami et Robin :

Luffy : OI ! Nami ! Robin !

Nami : Tiens, voilà Luffy…

Luffy : Vous aussi vous êtes venues ?

Nami : Oui.

Luffy : Dis-moi Nami…

Nami : Quoi ?

Luffy : T'as pas vue Zoro ? Parce que je suis parti acheter des crêpes et quand je suis revenu, Zoro n'était plus là…

Robin : Il a probablement dû se perdre. Son sens de l'orientation n'est pas très développé…

Nami : Robin a sûrement raison. Je vais aller faire quelques courses, Robin. Je te laisse, tu m'appelle, si t'as besoin de moi ou si tu me cherches. De toute manière, T'es avec Luffy, Il ne t'arrivera rien… Aller, à plus.

Luffy : A tout à l'heure, Nami !

Robin : (Me voilà seule avec Luffy…) Dis-moi Luffy, tu m'accompagnerais bien pour trouver des choses à acheter ?

Luffy : Allons-y !

Ils finirent par prendre le pas et marchèrent côte à côte. Soudain, Robin s'arrêta devant une petite librairie ce qui était rare pour les marchés de ce genre. Elle y rentra donc suivi par Luffy :

Robin : Elle est petite mais bien fournie cette librairie. Si seulement je pouvais parvenir à trouver ce livre…

Luffy : Quel livre ?

Robin : Les Contes de East Blue.

Luffy : Les Contes de East Blue…

Robin : Bonsoir, madame.

? : Bonsoir, jeune fille.

Robin : Avez-vous « Les Contes de East Blue « ?

? : Désolé, nous n'en avons plus.

Robin : Non, ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir.

? : Au revoir.

Luffy : Et ben dis-donc… Ton livre… Il est vraiment populaire !

Robin : Ouais.

Luffy : Tu sais, ce qu'il aimerait avoir Usopp ? Je veux dire, c'est mon ami et j'aimerais lui offrir un truc mais je sais pas quoi…

Robin : Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Tu pourrais lui offrir un vêtement par exemple.

Luffy : C'est vrai qu'il aime bien les salopettes, lui. M'enfin… C'est pas important pour l'instant et puis je n'ai pas assez de toute façon… Je verrais plus tard. *Il sourit à Robin*

Robin : *Elle lui sourit en retour*

Luffy : Oh tiens, il y a un karaoké ! Ca te dit ?

Robin : Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas vraiment chanter…

Luffy : Viens, on va s'amuser ! *Il la prit par la main*

Ils partirent donc au karaoké. Comme prévu, ce fut une vraie catastrophe ! Luffy ne savait vraiment pas chanter ce qui avait le don de faire incroyablement rire Robin. Elle se laissa prendre au jeu et chanta aussi à son tour. Elle se débrouillait mieux que Luffy mais elle ne sauvait pas les meubles non plus. Luffy se tordait de rire en la voyant chanter, ce qui amusait Robin. Après avoir fini, les deux tourtereaux sortirent du karaoké :

Luffy : C'était super drôle !

Robin : Tu t'es bien moquée de moi… *Elle se mit à bouder*

Luffy : Aller, ne fais pas la tête *Il la ramena contre lui*

Robin : (Luffy ?)

Luffy : (Pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi… M'enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si sa me dérangeait. Au contraire…)

Il faut le dire, cette séance de karaoké, les avaient rendues plus proches. Sauf qu'une menace était aussi plus proche.

? : Ace, on démarre.

Ace : Entendu. Montrons à ces marines notre suprématie !

Du coté de Luffy et Robin :

Luffy : (Tiens, il y a une librairie là-bas. Je dois faire en sorte que Robin ne me suives pas) J'arrive.

Robin : Tu t'en vas ?

Luffy : Non non. Je dois juste faire un truc mais je reviens. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Robin : D'accord, je t'attends alors.

Luffy se dirigea à la fameuse librairie et décida de faire confiance à Robin. Il entra donc à la boutique et comme par surprise, il vit Zoro :

Luffy : ZORO ?!

Zoro : LUFFY ?!

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Zoro : Je viens acheter un livre pour l'offrir à quelqu'un. Et toi ?

Luffy : Moi aussi. Je cherche les…

Zoro : Contes de East Blue, c'est ça ?

Luffy : Hein ?! Mais comment tu connais ce livre ?!

Zoro : Bah, il est connu…

Luffy :Ok… *Il prit le livre puis partit le payer*

? : C'est pour vous, ce livre ?

Luffy : Non, c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre…

? : Vous voulez que je l'emballe ?

Luffy : Oui je veux bien !

? : *Elle emballe le livre* Tenez voilà votre livre, jeune homme.

Luffy : Merci ! Au revoir !

Zoro : Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, Luffy…

Luffy : Moi non plus… M'enfin bref. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Maintenant, faut que j'aille rejoindre Robin, elle m'attend…

Zoro : Ah ? Tu étais avec elle ?

Luffy : Ouais, on a fait plein de choses amusantes…

Zoro : Je veux pas en savoir en plus, ça ira…

Luffy : On a fait du karaoké, c'était trop bien !

Zoro : Ah… Je pensais à autre chose…

Luffy : Tu es vraiment bizarre, Zoro !

Zoro : C'est toi qui dit ça ? le pailleux…

Luffy : Shishishi…

Ils marchèrent ensemble et allèrent rejoindre Robin. Elle fut surprise de voir que Luffy était revenu avec Zoro mais en plus avec un sac :

Robin : Ah, te revoilà, Luffy. Tu as trouvé Zoro ?

Luffy : Oui on s'est vus alors que j'étais parti acheter un truc pour Usopp

Zoro : N'importe quoi ! On s'est vus à la…

Luffy : ZORO !

Robin : *Elle fût prise de peur*

Zoro : Hein ?

Luffy : Regarde, il y a un musicien là-bas…

Zoro : (Je viens de comprendre. Ce qu'il achetait. C'était pour Robin. Et il veut que ce soit une surprise) Ouais j'ai vu, bien vu Luffy.

Luffy : Shishishi.

Robin : Sinon, Zoro. Tu faisais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

Zoro : Bah alors ça, c'est une longue histoire…

Des sifflements se fit immédiatement ressentir.

? : Fermez le marché ! Immédiatement, aller on ferme tout ! Faites vite !

Zoro : Déjà ?

Robin : C'est pas vraiment l'heure de fermeture…

Luffy : Bizarre…

? : On va éliminer tout ces délinquants ! Allez-y !

Un raid de marine commençait à se propager sur le marché. Smoker et Garp était alors en première ligne. Derrière eux, Kizaru, Akainu et Aokiji. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la vue des supernovaes :

Smoker : Portgas…

Ace : Smoker… Tu es venu avec Grand-Père et tout les autres. Sache que ça nous nous arrêtera pas…

Smoker : C'est ce que l'on verra…

Ace : HIKEN ! Son Poing Ardent, ravagea tout les marines qui étaient postés en première ligne. Allons-y les gars !

Jinbei : Yosh ! Yarinami ! Cela fit d'énormes dégâts.

Garp : Je vais t'arrêter ici et maintenant, gros poisson ! Prends-ça ! Il le frappa avec son poing enduit de Haki.

Jinbei : Prends-ça, vieillard ! Ils commencèrent à s'échanger de violent de coup, qui ravageait le marché, le combat était instable, ils se déplaçaient sans cesse à cause de leur coup qui s'envoyait…

Ace : Viens par là, Smoker ! Kagero ! (une boule de feu)

Smoker : *Il esquiva puis alla le frapper avec sa jitte en granite marin*

Ace : C'est tout ce que t'as ? Hotarubi !

Smoker : C'est quoi ces lucioles ?

Ace : Ce ne sont pas de simples lucioles… Elles brûlent du con !

Smoker : Merde ! Je ne me suis pas matérialisé… Les lucioles se mirent à le brûler mais légèrement. Ce qui le repoussa non loin de Ace.

Ace : Sois plus attentif, Smoker la prochaine fois. Bon je me tire !

Smoker : Quoi ? Te fous pas de moi ! Ce combat n'est pas fini !

Ace : Tu sais très bien que ce combat ne se terminera jamais… Je suis fait de feu, et toi de fumée. Toi et moi, on s'annule.

Tashigi : Mais moi je peux te trancher en deux ! Prends-ça ! *Elle lui asséna un violent coup d'épée qui le trancha en deux*

Ace : Honnêtement, si je n'étais pas fait de feu, ton attaque m'aurait pu être fatale… Mais tu n'est pas de mon niveau. *Il essaya de la frapper avec son poing*

Tashigi : *Elle para le poing à l'aide de son épée*

Ace : Aaaaaaaaaaa ! *Il utilisa le feu pour repousser Tashigi au loin

Tashigi : Smoker-sama ! *Elle partit en loin*

Smoker : Enfoiré !

Ace : Aller, je me casse !

Smoker : Portgas ! Viens- ici !

? : Je suis là, Smoker ! Fufufufufu

Smoker : Hein ?! Qui va là ?

? : C'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Smoker : Doflamingo ?!

Doflamingo : Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé…

Du coté de Luffy, Robin et Zoro :

Zoro : Ok, ça sent le roussi.

Robin : Restons sur nos gardes.

Luffy : Ouais…

? : Vous voilà…

Luffy : T'es qui toi ?!

? : Lucci !

Robin : Mince, pas lui…

Zoro : Tu le connais ?

Robin : Malheureusement…

Lucci : Nico Robin, ma chère, Nico Robin. Toujours aussi splendide ! Enfin… pour le moment…

Luffy : Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher !

Robin : Luffy…

Zoro : Reste en retrait, on va s'occuper de lui…

Lucci : Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me résister ? Tu surélève tes chances ! Chapeau de Paille…

Luffy : C'est ce que l'on verra, enfoiré ! Gomu Gomu no Pistol !

Lucci : **Il reçut le coup ce qui le fit reculer** Pas mal mais il en faudra plus…

Luffy : Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs ! Gomu Gomu no… Gatling Gun !

Lucci : **Soru ! Il esquiva les multiples coups de Luffy pour enfin arriver derrière son dos et de lui donner un coup puissant dans le dos, ce qui envoya Luffy s'écraser sur les stands**

Zoro : **Il attaqua de front, Rob Lucci et tenta de le trancher, en vain. Il lui donna des coups de sabres violents que Lucci para sans cesse. Zoro et Lucci s'échangeait des coups surpuissants, un combat très rythmé. Sauf que Zoro, utilisa une de ses techniques farouches, Ichi ni Gorilla, une technique basé sur le renforcement musculaire qui donne plus de puissance, ce qui envoya valser Lucci, surpris par cette technique.** Y'a pas à dire, il est résistant…

Lucci : Bien vu, cette technique. Elle est semblable au Tekkai si je ne me trompe pas…

Zoro : C'est quoi cette merde ?

Lucci : Sans importance…. Rankyaku Gaichou ! (un oiseau tranchant)

Zoro : **Sanjuuroku Pound Hou** **!** **Il crée un tourbillon à distance avec un sabre. Les deux s'entrechoquent et ne donne aucun résultat. Zoro réplique immédiatement avec Tiger Slash !**

Lucci : Tekkai Utsugi ! **Il renvoya les propres dégâts de Zoro sur lui-même.**

Zoro : Enfoiré…

Lucci : **Shigan Ouren ! Il mitrailla Zoro avec ses doigts très puissants.**

Zoro : **Il bloqua l'attaque de Lucci.**

Lucci : Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

Zoro : **Onigiri**! Il réussit à trancher Lucci.

Lucci : Merde… **Du sang commençait à gicler**

Zoro : Prends-ça… **Hyakuhachi Pound Hou !**

Lucci : Il prit l'attaque de poing fouet et il fût envoyer au loin dans la librairie où il avait effectué leur achat plus tôt.

Zoro : Robin… Tu devrais partir d'ici. C'est dangereux… Fais le maintenant, le temps qu'il revienne…

Robin : … D'accord…

Lucci : **Kamisori! Il se déplaçait maintenant dans les airs à grande vitesse en zigzag**

Zoro : **Sanjuuroku Pound Hou ! Il essaya d'atteindre Lucci dans les airs vainement.**

Lucci : **Rankyaku Hyoubi** ! (Cette fois- ci c'était une spirale tranchante et il en envoyait plusieurs.

Zoro : Enfoiré… Descends de là ! Il ne faisait que esquiver tant bien que mal, les Rankyaku de Lucci.

Lucci : **D'un mouvement ultra rapide que Zoro ne pu apercevoir, il arriva devant lui et l'attrapa avec sa queue. Saidairin…**

Zoro : Tourou ! Deux slash du bas vers le haut qui tranchèrent Lucci.

Lucci : **Malgré qu'il fût blessé par cette attaque, il attrapa quand même Zoro, juste après, qui fût surpris par sa rapidité pour lui effectuer, un : Saidairin Rokuo Gun. Une technique qui consiste à poser ses deux poings au même moment sur un adversaire et lui donner une décharge d'énergie super puissante. Cette technique annihila Zoro.**

Zoro : Merde… **Il tomba par terre, en sang, mis hors d'état de nuire par Lucci.**

Lucci :Tu t'es bien défendu mais ça n'a pas été suffisant…

Luffy : **Gomu Gomu no Kane.** Il s'accrocha à Lucci, étira son cou vers l'arrière et lui donna un coup de boule puissant qui envoya valdinguer Lucci. Enfoiré, tu as blessé, Zoro !

Lucci : Bah alors, il fallait être là plus tôt, Chapeau de…

Luffy : Bazooka ! **Il repoussa une nouvelle fois, Lucci au loin. Sanji et Usopp venaient également d'arriver.**

Sanji : Qu'est-ce qui passe ?! Pourquoi l'autre abruti est au sol, en sang comme ça ?!

Luffy : Poses pas de question, j'affronte Lucci.

Usopp : Lu… LUCCI ?!

Lucci : Ouais, c'est moi… **Il surgit pour attaquer Usopp sauf que Luffy était aux aguets.**

Luffy : **Muchi ! Il frappa Lucci en allongea sa jambe ce qui le repoussa et le fit saigner**. Usopp emmène Zoro à l'hôpital.

Usopp : Euh… Oui oui, d'accord… Luffy ! **Il souleva le corps de Zoro et courut aussi vite qu'il put.**

 **Luffy : Maintenant à nous deux, Lucci. Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun !**

 **Lucci : Shigani Madara ! Il fit la même chose que Luffy. Un duel de coup de poings en rafale opposait les deux dorénavant. Jusqu'à ce que Lucci en eût marre et envoya un coup de pied circulaire tranchant.**

 **Luffy : Il sauta évidemment en l'air puis il écrasa sa Lucci au sol de son Gomu Gomu no Ono, qui étire sa jambe en l'air et la laisse retomber sur son adversaire. Lorsque le crâne de Lucci, rebondit sur le sol, il enchaîna avec un Gomu Gomu no Stamp, un coup de pied puissant quo fit traverser Lucci bon nombre de stands.** J'arrive, Lucci !

Lucci : Il m'énerve ce Chapeau de paille… **Après s'être relevé.**

Luffy : **Il le poursuivit puis il donna un Gomu Gomu no Rifle. Technique où il enroule son bras puis donne un coup de poing en déroulant son adversaire que Lucci se prit en visage.**

Lucci : J'en ai marre, ça suffit maintenant, Rankyaku Gaichou ! L'oiseau tranchant.

Luffy : Il esquiva de peu, puis en l'air, Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun !

Lucci : Il activa sa technique, **Soru**. Puis il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre à Luffy. Ce qui le fit évidemment cracher du sang.

Luffy : **Pistol** ! Il frappa Lucci en plein visage.

Lucci : **Shigan Ouren ! Il commença à marteler Luffy de Shigan ce qui le fit souffrir puis il lui adressa un coup de genou dans le menton ce qui monta en l'air, et enfin, il envoya valser avec un coup de pied bien puissant. Tout en lui envoyant des Rankyaku Hyoubi pendant sa chute.**

Luffy : **Il prit les Rankyaku ce qui le blessa énormément puisque étant fait de caoutchouc, il était particulièrement sensible à tout ce qui était tranchant.** Mince, il m'a vraiment blessé.

Lucci : Chapeau de paille ! Petit-fils de Garp ! je ne savais pas que tu serais un de mes opposants ! Juste donne moi Robin ! Où est le problème ?!

Luffy : C'est là où est le problème, Lucci ! Robin ne t'appartiens pas ! Et je te ne laisserais pas la toucher ! Alors ça, tu peux me croire ! Gomu Gomu no…Storm ! **Il s'enroula puis projeta Lucci en l'air il se laissa se dérouler pour rafaler Lucci de coup de poing dans les airs. Lucci ses prit ces violents coups. Ce qui le blessa et lui cassa une côte. Sauf que Lucci voulait en finir, il se mit à rafaler Luffy en retombant au sol. Arrivée au sol, il cloua Luffy et le frappa aussi fort qu'il put.**

 **Luffy : Il était un peu dans les vapes, il voyait flou.** Je ne peux pas perdre, nan, je ne peux pas…

Lucci : Roku Ou Gun ! **Il termina Luffy de la même manière qu'avec Zoro.**

 **Luffy :** Robin, je suis désolé… **Il était maintenant inconscient**

Lucci : Fiou… Ces deux n'ont pas étés de tout repos…

Sanji : Tu m'as oublié…Mouton Shot !

Lucci : **Il eût très mal à cause de ses deux combats précédemment et il repartit s'écraser au sol.** Mais vous êtes combien bordel ! Il hurla de colère

Sanji : **Parage Shoot** ! Une série de coup dans le visage puis **Premier Haché**! Il le frappe avec ses deux jambes.

Lucci **: Il enragea, et attrapa les deux jambes de Sanji. D'un excès de colère, il l'écrasa contre le sol. Il utilisa sa forme de léopard qui n'avait pas encore utilisé et brisa une jambe à Sanji. Il se mit à le rouer de coup violent ce qui assomma Sanji**. C'est enfin terminé… Maintenant, je peux enfin aller l'attraper…

Du coté de Robin :

Robin : Mince… C'est de ma faute… Si Luffy et les autres… Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, c'était trop pour elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez forte ? Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Nami l'avait finalement retrouvée en sanglot. Elle a accourue immédiatement.

Nami : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Robin ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Robin : C'est… On s'est fait attaqués… Et tout s'est passé très vite…

Nami : Ca va alller… Viens on va rentrer…

Lucci : Rentrer où ?!

Robin : Non ! C'est pas vrai…

Nami : Qui es-tu ?!

Lucci : Rob Lucci. Et j'ai certains compte à régler avec Nico Robin…

Robin : Laisses moi tranquille ! Elle fit apparaître des bras autour de Lucci pour essayer de le briser mais en vain.

Lucci : Héhéhéhé, tu es vraiment bête ! Si tu crois que tu peux me battre…

Nami : N'approche pas d'elle !

Lucci : Tu vas faire quoi ?!

Nami : Elle tenta de l'attaquer sauf que Lucci lui plaça un coup dans la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lucci : Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler…

Robin : … Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Lucci : Il la laissa courir, désespéré pendant un moment puis il la rattrapa en un rien de temps à l'aide de sa technique Soru. Je t'ai maintenant…

Robin : Nan !

? : Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Lucci : Mais t'es qui toi putain ?! J'en ai déjà couché trois au sol ! Tu veux être le prochain ?!

? : Tu seras le prochain, tu veux dire…

Lucci : Il se retourna et il reconnut immédiatement son interlocuteur. Ace. Portgas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Ace : Je passais simplement par là et j'ai vu ce que t'as fait à Chapeau de Paille et ses nakamas. Ce n'est pas très gentil, tu sais… Des flammes commençaient à jaillir autour de lui.

Lucci : Ne me dis pas que tu es avec eux, toi aussi ?! Pourquoi tu protège Nico Robin ?!

Ace : Je ne l'ai fait pas pour moi, je le fais parce que Luffy est mon pote, tu vois ? Et je suis quelqu'un de très solidaire…

Lucci : Ouais, solidaire… **Rankyaku Gaichou**!

Ace : Sauta immédiatement en l'air et esquiva l'attaque de Lucci. puis il utilisa sa technique, Hotarubi.

Lucci : C'est quoi ces merdes ?!

Ace : Vous ne comprenez vraiment donc pas, ça brûle ! **Il les fit brûler sur Lucci, qui se tordit de douleur. Ace en profita pour l'enchaîner alors que Lucci tentait de riposter mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ace était fait de feu, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre lui. Il lui fit la misère avant de finir par son attaque fétiche, Hiken. Qui terrassa Lucci.** Dis-moi ça va, tu vas bien ?

Robin : Oui, merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Ace : Oh ? Mais de rien.

Robin : Mais Luffy, Zoro comment vont-ils ?

Ace : Ah… Ils sont très mal en points… On les a envoyés à l'hôpital.

Robin : Je peux aller les voir ?

Ace : C'est pas une bonne idée… Je pense que t'aimerais pas les voir dans l'état actuel où ils sont. Tu devrais rentrer, aller te reposer…

Robin : Encore merci…

Ace : T'inquiètes.

Robin, attrapa Nami et reparti au lycée pour aller dormir. Pendant ce temps-là les combats faisaient rages et avaient finis très tard. Beaucoup de pertes dans les deux camps. Ces combats ont étés nulles des deux cotés. Cela laissa de grands dégâts à la fois dans les lycées et que dans la ville. Les gens étaient maintenant apeurés, et les cours redémarraient vraiment doucement. Mais il y en avait comme Monkey qui ne voulait pas redémarré doucement. Il se promit de devenir plus fort et il en aura bien besoin car ce que l'avenir lui réserve sera dure…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Douceur

Après les évènements du marché de noël, c'est avec douceur et délicatesse que Luffy se réveillait :

Luffy : ( _il était entrain de se réveiller et de s'étirer comme il pouvait_.)

Zoro : ( _il se mit à bailler et s'étirer lui aussi, il était sur le lit d'à coté_.)

Luffy : Ah… Zoro… Tu es là… Toi aussi…

Zoro : Ouais… J'ai encore quelques douleurs, au niveau de la poitrine et au niveau des côtes mais ça devrait aller…

Luffy : Moi aussi, j'ai encore mal. _Il se tourna vers Zoro de son lit_. Zoro, il faut vraiment qu'on devienne plus fort, sinon… On ne sera en mesure de protéger personne !

Zoro : Je sais, Luffy… Mais avec les cours, on aura quasiment aucun répit… Il va falloir que l'on trouve une manière, de coordonner les deux.

Luffy : Ouais… _il revint à sa position de départ et se mit à fixer le plafond_. Je deviendrais plus fort… Je le promets !

Zoro : _Il afficha un sourire._

Luffy : Attends une minute… Il eut une pensée soudaine envers Robin. Son visage commençait à devenir plus menaçant et à la fois inquiet. Robin… Lucci… Est-ce qu'il lui a fait du mal ?!

Zoro : Nan… Ton ami là… Ace je crois… M'a dit qu'elle allait bien… Heureusement d'ailleurs…

Luffy :Ouf ! _Son expression redevint normale._ Ace… Je te dois beaucoup !

Zoro : Ouais, il nous a sauvé la mise…

Sanji : _Il écoutait la conversation et décida d'intervenir._ En attendant, nous devons nous barrer d'ici… Enfin… Si vous en avez la force…

Luffy : Je penses que je peux m'en aller moi…

Zoro : C'est sûr que ça va être difficile mais je veux bien essayer…

Après quelques temps, ils finissent tout les trois, de sortir de l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement au lycée. Chacun d'eux retournèrent à leur dortoir, respectifs. Luffy entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il resta ainsi à fixer le plafond, une nouvelle fois pendant quelques minutes. Cela laissa le temps à un surveillant de frapper à la porte de Luffy :

Surveillant : Hé ! Luffy ! T'es là ?!

Luffy : Ouais je suis là… D'une voix toute douce.

Surveillant : Est-ce que t'es là ou bien ?!

Luffy : Je suis là !

Surveillant : Ok ! Tu veux que je t'apporte ton plat ? C'est l'heure de manger !

Luffy : Nan, je n'ai pas faim !

Surveillant : Tu es sûr ?

Luffy :Oui, je suis sûr !

Surveillant : Je te ramène quand même à manger ! Te connaissant, tu auras faim dans pas très longtemps… Bouge pas ! Je reviens !

Luffy : Mais putain ! Il comprend ou pas quoi ?! Je lui ai dit que je n'ai pas faim, il me ramène à manger quand même !

Surveillant : _Il revint avec le plateau de Luffy._ Ouais je suis là ! Ouvre maintenant !

Luffy : _Il partit ouvrir la porte et reçut le plateau._ Je t'avais dit non pourtant… Mais merci quand même !

Surveillant : De rien… J'espère que tu vas te rétablir rapidement !

Luffy : Moi aussi… Aller, au revoir…

Surveillant : _Il ferma la porte._

Luffy : _Il déposa le plateau sur sa table et alluma sa télé qu'il avait lorsqu'il habitait encore avec son grand-père, Garp._ Je vais essayer de me changer les idées… _Il se mit à zapper les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne de divertissement qu'il apprécia._ Elle est vraiment cool, cette chaîne ! Il se mit à manger son plat et regarder la télé en même temps, tellement il était captivé. Il après qu'il eut finit, il partit à la cantine, déposer son plat qu'il venait de terminer et il retourna dans sa chambre, se lavait les mains etc… Il se remit de nouveau à regarder la télé sauf que quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

? : _La personne frappa à la porte._

Luffy : _Il partit ouvrir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il vit Robin._ Robin ? d'un air vraiment surpris.

Robin : Je peux entrer ?

Luffy : Ah ? Oui, bien sûr. _Il la fit entrer._ Dis-moi, comment t'as su que j'étais rentré ? en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Robin : Ah… Pour tout te dire… Je suis allé à l'hôpital lors de la pause pour te voir mais quand je suis arrivée, le personnel m'a dit que tu étais déjà parti. Alors, j'en ai déduit que tu étais rentré. Sinon… Tu vas bien ?

Luffy : Oui, ne t'en fais pas t'inquiètes. En affichant un de ses sourires qu'il connaissait bien.

Robin : Je suis rassurée… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? d'une voix un peu fébrile

Luffy : Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, je n'ai rien contre toi. C'est à Lucci, que j'en veux… en s'énervant légèrement.

Robin : Parce que j'ai crue que comme tu as été blessé de par ma faute, tu m'en voudrais…

Luffy : Nan, je ne t'en veux pas, si tu veux savoir. Je veux juste te demander quelque chose…

Robin : Vas-y je t'écoute…

Luffy : Pourquoi, Lucci en a après toi ?

Robin : Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question venant de la part de Luffy, mais elle aurait dû sans douter. Maintenant, elle y est contrainte d'y répondre malgré qu'elle n'en a guère envie. C'est une longue histoire dit-elle.

Luffy : Tu es sûre ? Enfin… Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu ne m'en parles pas. En la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Robin : Nan… Ça va aller… Je vais tout ton raconter…Moi et Lucci… On se connait depuis longtemps. Depuis mes 9 ans pour être plus exact. En fait… Je suis orpheline. Et quand j'étais plus jeune, je errais souvent dans les rues, à soit mendier ou voler et à me cacher ainsi que à me trouver un endroit où dormir. Lucci et moi, nous sommes rencontrés un jour par hasard, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement avec ses parents dans un marché. J'ai dérobé ce jour-là de l'argent à ses parents ainsi qu'à manger. Sauf que son oiseau qu'il aimait tant avait essayé de s'envoler. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je l'ai aidé en rattrapant son oiseau sauf que ce que j'avais pris à ses parents étaient tombés de ma poche. Ses parents avaient immédiatement remarqués ce qui était tombé de ma poche. Mais Lucci me couvrit. Il dit ce jour-là que ce qui était tombé, m'appartenait. Je fus vraiment surprise. C'était vraiment la première fois depuis un bout de temps, qu'on n'avait été sympathique à mon égard. Quelques temps après, je le revit une nouvelle fois, alors que j'étais une nouvelle fois entrain de voler, il me couvrit. _Elle voulut continuer mais Luffy l'interrompit._

Luffy : Attends… Il t'a couvert alors que tu volais ?

Robin : Effectivement, il l'a fait…

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Robin : J'avais fini par fuir sauf qu'il couru après moi, pour enfin me dire, que je n'avais craindre et qu'il avait simplement fait parce que j'avais l'air gentille. Il me dit aussi qu'il était seul et incompris des autres. Qu'il avait clairement besoin de compagnie. Et c'est peu à peu, ce que je suis devenue, sa nouvelle compagnie. Peu à peu, à la suite d'un accident tragique et à la mort de ses parents, il devint orphelin. On se mit alors à vivre ensemble, errer ensemble, voler ensemble, passer notre vie ensemble pendant de bonnes années, pendant ces années là, on avait finis par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais j'avais commencé à en avoir marre de cette vie toujours aussi répétitive alors j'ai décidé d'aller m'inscrire à l'école. Mais lui, il avait prit goût à cette vie. Il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. C'est de là qu'il a commencé à monter son gang. Je ne voulais pas, j'avais tout essayé pour le dissuader de continuer dans cette vie. Menaçant même de faire sonner mon heure, s'il n'arrêtait pas mais en vain. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis partie, loin de la vie qu'il avait décidé de mener, tout en le dénonçant à la police. Je pensais avoir fait le bon choix, que c'était mieux pour lui. Mais au contraire, ça a renforcé considérablement sa haine à mon égard. C'est juste que lorsque je suis arrivée dans le lycée et que j'ai appris qu'il était également dans le lycée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et je voulais à tout prix, éviter de vous mettre dans mes affaires, alors j'ai tout gardée pour moi. Mais je me rends compte à présent que j'aurais dû vous prévenir, surtout toi Luffy qui a engagé un combat qui n'était même pas le tien. Voilà… Je n'avais pas osé tout vous raconter mais voilà, c'est fait. Je me sens un peu libérée mais je suis tout de même sincèrement désolée, Luffy…

Luffy : T'en fais pas… Je comprends tout à présent… Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Robin : Non tu ne peux …

Luffy : Si, tu dois juste me laisser faire. C'est tout ce dont je te demande. D'un sourire éclatant

Robin : Merci… Luffy. _Elle se mit à regarder l'heure sur son téléphone._ Bon, je dois m'en aller…

Luffy : Déjà ?

Robin : Oui, je dois retourner en cours, moi.

Luffy : Ah… Bah… D'accord. Á plus !

Robin : Á plus Luffy… _Elle sortit de la chambre._

La journée fut longue pour Luffy. Il resta toute sa journée dans sa chambre. Il envoyait des textos à Ace, Usopp, Zoro et Sanji. Il n'avait fait que ça. Une journée non épuisante pour lui. Tant mieux car Noël approchait à grand pas…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Noël

Quelques jours passèrent. Le calme était revenu et les cours se déroulaient tranquillement.

On était maintenant arrivé au jour fatidique. Le réveillon de Noël avec la neige qui était de mise pour ce jour très spécial. Luffy était évidement très excité :

Luffy : Ce soir à 00h00 c'est Noël ! _Il parlait à lui même._ Ça va être trop cool !

C'est ainsi que dans cette bonne humeur que Luffy se prépara pour aller à la rencontre de ses camarades. Il sortit de sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Il se rendit donc au chalet de Nami évidemment muni de sa parka avec le froid hivernal qu'il faisait. Il frappa donc à la porte :

Luffy : _Il frappe à la porte._ Oi ! Nami ! C'est moi ! Luffy ! Hahaha.

Nami : J'arrive deux secondes ! _Elle vint lui ouvrir_ Hé ! Luffy ! Comment ça va ? Entre. _Elle le fit entrer_

Luffy : _Il entra dans le chalet et il put apprécié la magnifique décoration qui était mise en place_ Super ! C'est trop cool !

Nami : Merci, merci. Bon, Luffy je te laisse. Surtout ne fais pas de bêtises et ne casse rien. Si tu me cherches, je suis dans la cuisine. Je vais aller aider Sanji. À plus !

Luffy : Ouais, à tout à l'heure ! Il se mit à se balader dans le chalet regardant les décorations etc... Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Robin entrain d'achever le sapin :

Luffy : Oh ! Robin ! Ça va ?

Robin : Oui, ça va et toi ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme...

Luffy : Oui je suis en pleine forme ! hihi. Avec un joli sourire. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Robin : Nan ça va aller... Enfin si pourquoi pas... Tu pourrais prendre tout ces cadeaux et les mettre sous le sapin ?

Luffy : Bien sûr ! _Il fit ce que Robin lui avait demandé et mit les cadeaux sous le sapin._

Robin : Merci, mon capitaine...

Luffy : Il n'y a pas de quoi, mademoiselle... en ajustant son chapeau de paille.

Robin : Fufufu.

Luffy : Hihi. Tu n'as pas vue Zoro et Usopp ?

Robin : Si, Zoro est arrivé depuis un moment mais il est éméché. Usopp quand à lui, il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Luffy : Ah d'accord, je vois. J'ai remarqué que quand j'ai déposé les cadeaux sous le sapin, Il y'en avait un où mon nom était inscrit.

Robin : On t'a sûrement offert quelque chose.

Luffy : J'aimerais bien savoir lequel...

Robin : Tu le découvriras assez vite...

Luffy : Je suis impatient en tout cas. En plus j'ai faim...

Robin : Tu as faim ? Va en cuisine et demande à Sanji. Je suis sûre qu'il te donnera quelque chose.

Luffy : Ok, à tout à l'heure ma belle...

Robin : _Elle pense : C'est tellement marrant de voir Luffy, romantique..._

Luffy : _Il partit en cuisine comme il avait dit. Il entra et vit Sanji entrain de surveiller le rôtie._ Sanji !

Sanji : _Il manqua de se brûler en entendant son nom crier par Luffy._ Tu peux m'appeler doucement, baka ! Qu'est que tu veux, au fait ?

Luffy : J'ai la dalle... T'as pas à manger ?

Sanji : Si t'as un faim, prends une pomme c'rst tour ce que t'auras. Le reste, c'est pour le dîner.

Luffy : T'es sûr ? Y'a pas moyen de gratter un steak ?

Sanji : Nan. Tu prends une pomme point barre !

Nami : _Elle revint avec les mains chargées._ J' acheté ce qu'i fallait pour faire les lasagnes

Sanji : Merci, Nami-san. _Il chargea les courses dans le frigo._

Nami : Ah, Luffy ! Ne me dis pas que tu es venu manger ce que Sanji a préparé pour ce soir ?! D'un air particulièrement menaçant.

Luffy : Non du tout. Je viens juste prendre une pomme...

Nami : Ah, c'est mieux...

Luffy : _Il prit la pomme et sortit de la cuisine. Il se mit à la manger. Dés qu'il eût finit, il alla à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Cependant, il voit Zoro entrain de se regarder très attentivement dans le miroir :_ Zoro ?! Qu'es que tu fais ?!

Zoro : Merde... Toujours toi pour me déranger ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Luffy : Bah... Me laver les mains peut-être...

Zoro : Vas-y viens te laver les mains...

Luffy : _Il rentra et se lava les mains. Il prit vraiment du temps ce qui énerva Zoro :_

Zoro : Dépêche toi !

Luffy : Ta gueule ! Laisse moi me laver les mains, bordel !

Zoro : Mais t'as vu comment tu mets du temps ?!

Luffy : Et alors ?! Où est ton problème ?! Je me lave les mains comme je veux !

Zoro : Bah lave tes mains plus vite ! Imbécile !

Luffy : Me traite pas d'imbécile !

Zoro : Ah bon ? Parce que tu crois que t'es quoi ?!

Luffy : C'est ce qu'on va voir... _Il lui mit du savon dans les yeux_

Zoro : Putain ! Je vois plus rien ! Ça brûle ! Haaaaaaaa !

Luffy : C'es qui l'imbécile maintenant ? Hein ? Shishishi.

? : C'est vraiment pas sympa de te part, Luffy...

Luffy : _Il de retourna et aperçut Usopp._ Ah te voilà !

Zoro : Enfoiré...

Usopp : Ouais je sais, j'ai mis du temps à arriver mais bon je suis là alors... Ça va ?

Luffy : Oui pourquoi ?

Usopp : Non juste comme ça

Luffy : Dis moi qu'est-ce qui se passe...

Usopp : Rien... Rien du tout...

Luffy : Ussop. Je te connais...

Usopp : Bon d'accord. Le truc c'est que j' ai invité...

Luffy : Vas-y, accouche...

Usopp : Ma petite amie...

Zoro : _Qui venait à peine de se rétablir entendit cette nouvelle. Il fut absolument choqué :_ TOI T'AS UNE PETITE AMIE ?!

Luffy : C'EST PAS VRAI ?! _Il se mit à éclater de rire en compagnie de Zoro._ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Usopp : Ah les bâtards... _Il était visiblement très gêné._

Luffy : Fiou ! Usopp... Faut le dire maintenant que c'est une blague parce que... HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Usopp : Arrêtez de rigoler ! Bande de crétins !

Zoro : Nan... T'es vraiment sérieux ?

Usopp : Bien sûr que je suis sérieux !

Luffy : Et bien i aucun problème ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rits !

Usopp : J'espère que ce sera le cas...

Luffy : T'en fais pas... Et elle est où ?

Usopp : Au salon. Elle discute avec Robin.

Zoro : Allons la saluer !

Ils descendirent des escaliers puis arrivèrent directement au salon. Ils la virent, cette jeune blonde toute mignonne en compagnie de Robin :

Usopp : Euh...Kaya... Je te présente Luffy...

Luffy : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois la copine de Usopp... Ravi de te rencontrer !

Kaya : Ravie de te rencontrer, Luffy.

Usopp : Et lui, c'est Zoro.

Zoro : Salut.

Kaya : Salut.

Usopp : Voilà c'est bon. T'as fait un peu le tour ?

Kaya : Oui c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Robin m'a tout montrée.

Usopp : Bon bah parfait alors.

Luffy : Oulala, Usopp le gentleman...

Usopp : Tu dis quoi toi ?!

Robin : Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait le même numéro, Luffy...

Luffy : Ah bon ? _Il était entrain de rougir._

Robin : Absolument... fufu.

Zoro : Ah ! Baka ! On t'a grillé !

Luffy : Tais-toi toi !

Usopp : Hahahahahahaha.

Luffy : Y'a rien de drôle... _Il se mit à bouder_

Robin : Nan... Je rigole avec toi mon chou...

Luffy : _Il devint tout rouge_

Robin : _Il est trop mignon lorsqu'il rougit..._ pensait-elle.

Kaya : Luffy, attention ! Tu vas devenir une tomate si tu continues comme ça !

Luffy : Hahahahahahahahaha !

Usopp : Hihihihi

Zoro : Hmpf _Il affichait un sourire_

Sanji : Bon, C'est prêt ! À table !

Ils passèrent donc tous à table. Avant cela, Luffy prit soin de se refaire une beauté en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière par exemple. Tous fit de même. Ils allèrent donc au salon pour manger. Un bon moment convivial :

Nami : Usopp allume la télé s'il te plaît

Usopp : Ok... _Il alluma la télé_ Voilà c'est fait

Nami : Merci !

Sanji : Écoute moi bien Luffy... T'as pas intérêt à tout manger aujourd'hui.

Luffy : Ohlala... T'es lourd... Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher...

Sanji : Juste ne fini pas tout...

Luffy : Je ne te garantis rien...

Zoro : Oi, le cuistot de merde là !

Sanji : À qui tu parles comme ça ?

Zoro : J'espère que t'as à boire...

Sanji : Bien sûr du con !

Zoro : C'était juste une question !

Sanji : Une question débile !

Zoro : Nan mais toi je vais refaire le portrait pour Noël !

Sanji : Viens un peu pour voir !

Usopp : Kaya... Ne fais pas attention... C'est toujours comme ça..

Kaya : hahahahahaha

Nami : Nan mais un peu de tenue tout de même ! _Elle les frappa à la tête d'un violent coup de poing_

Sanji : D'accord Nami-swannnnn

Zoro : Sale pervers...

Luffy : Hahahahahahahaha ! Bande de cons !

Zoro et Sanji : C'est toi qui dit ça ?!

Luffy : Arrêtez, j'en peux plus... en tapant sur la table

Robin : Luffy, fais attention.

Luffy : Ah désolé...

Sanji : Bon bah je vais rapporter la bouffe. J'arrive.

Luffy : T'as besoin d'aide ?

Sanji : HEIN ?! Nan ! Et ça serait surtout pas avec toi...

Usopp : Ah ! Imbécile ! T'as vraiment cru qu'il allait accepter?

Luffy : Shishishi

Sanji revint avec la nourriture comme promis. Beaucoup de bonne choses à manger :

Luffy : Ouah ! Y'a de la viande ! Du poulet ! Des lasagnes ! Dès steak ! Du rôti ! De la dinde ! Tout ce que j'aime !

Sanji : T'enjaille pas trop aussi...

Nami : Il est temps de faire un discours. En ce jour de Noël... _Elle s'arrêta en voyant Luffy entrain de manger avec Zoro, et Usopp se retenant de manger car il voulait faire bonne figure auprès de Kaya._...

Sanji : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? _Il regarda Luffy et Zoro._ Les fils de...

Luffy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami ? _En croquant dans son morceau de viande._ Continue ton discours... Miam Miam

Robin : fufufufufufu

Nami : Nan ce n'est pas grave... On va commencer à manger ... Joyeux Noël !

Sanji : Bande d'enflures !

Luffy : Zoro ! Passe moi le gigot.

Zoro : Tiens. _Il le lui donna._ Passe moi les escalopes.

Luffy : Bah y'en a plus j'ai tout bouffé !

Zoro : Le rôti ?

Luffy : Tiens. _Il lui donna le rôti._ Oh ! Robin ! T'en voulais ?

Robin : Non mange ça va aller. Je vais manger autre chose.

Luffy : Message 100% reçu ! _Il continua de manger_

Usopp : Hé les gars ! Après c'est le nouvel an ! Vous allez faire quoi ?

Luffy : Je vais le passer avec grand-père je crois. _En continuant de manger_

Zoro : Je pensais que t'allais le passer avec nous ou avec Robin...

Luffy : Ouais mais comme je passe Noël avec vous et bien, je passe le nouvel an avec lui

Nami : Ah d'accord... Nous on sortira probablement entre filles.

Sanji : C'est bon à savoir...

Nami : Tu ne seras pas de la partie...

Sanji : Merde...

Luffy : Ahhh... _En regardant Zoro._ On a bien mangés non ?

Zoro : Carrément... On s'est régalés...

Luffy : Aller Sanji ! Va nous chercher les glaces et les bûches !

Sanji : Espèce de... Est-ce que vous avez finis ?

Usopp : C'est bon Kaya ? Je peux prendre ton assiette ?

Kaya : Oui c'est bon...

Usopp : D'accord. _Il prit son assiette._ Robin t'as finis ?

Robin : Oui j'ai finie.

Usopp : _Il prit son assiette et les donna à Sanji qui alla les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il revint avec les desserts._

Sanji : Voilà les bûches et les glaces.

Robin : Tu veux que je t'aide à couper les bûches ?

Sanji : Oui je veux bien.

Robin : _Elle se leva et alla couper les bûches. Dés qu'elle eût finit, elle demanda à Luffy quel bûche il voulait :_ Luffy ?

Luffy : Oui poupée ?

Robin : Fufu. Tu veux quel bûche ? Il y a framboise, fraise, vanille caramel, et pistache.

Luffy : Euh... Fraise !

Robin : Tiens. _Elle lui fit passer son assiette._

Luffy : Merci !

Sanji : Kaya tu veux quoi ?

Kaya : Je vais prendre pistache moi.

Sanji : _Il lui fit passer à son tour._

Kaya : Merci.

Sanji : Hé cactus ! Tu veux quoi ?!

Zoro : Ta gueule et donne moi de la vanille caramel !

Sanji : Hein ?! ... _Il lui donna sa bûche_

Nami : Tu pourrais me donner une part à la framboise ?

Sanji : Tout de suite, ma belle. _Il lui donna_

Nami : Merci.

Sanji : C'est bon tout le monde est servis ? _Il alla s'asseoir avec sa bûche._

Tout le monde : Oui c'est bon !

Sanji : Bien...

Luffy : Putain ! Elle est trop bonne la bûche !

Usopp : Hé ! Dans 10 minutes, c'est Noël !

Nami : On aura le temps de finir je penses...

Nami eût raison. Ils finirent cinq minutes avant 00h00. Il était maintenant presque minuit :

Sanji : Tous autour du sapin !

Ils se réunirent autour du sapin. Dés que l'aiguille de l'horloge pointa sur minuit, Luffy cria :

Luffy : Joyeux Noël les gars !

Sanji : Nami-san, tiens ton cadeau.

Nami : Oh ? Merci ! _Elle l'ouvrit et elle s'aperçut que c'était un collier en or_ Merci Sanji ! _Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier_

Sanji : Ohhhhhh Nami san... Il se mit à pisser le sang

Usopp : Kaya, tiens

Kaya : Merci. _Elle l'ouvrit et vit une montre très chère. Une montre Gold Roger._ Ouah ! Usopp ! C'est hors de prix ! Tu ne m'en veux pas, si je t'ai seulement offert une Scopper Cabban...

Usopp : Non du tout ! C'est l'attention qui compte !

Kaya : Merci ! _Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Puis elle l'embrassa._

Robin : Tiens Luffy ce que je t'ai offert.

Luffy : _Il ouvrit son premier cadeau, il vit une montre aussi, une Silvers Rayleigh._ Ouah !

Robin : Et voici ton second cadeau...

Luffy : Incroyable ! La Px-62 ! C'est la meilleure console de jeu ! Merci Robin ! Oh attends moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi... _Il se mit à fouiller sous le sapin mais il ne vit pas livre qu'il lui avait acheté._ Oh putain... Ne me dis pas que... JE L'AI OUBLIÉ CHEZ MOI !

Robin : hahahahaha

Sanji : Quel idiot tu fais...

Robin : Ce n'est pas grave, Luffy...

Luffy : Oh que si ! J'arrives ! Je vais aller le chercher ! _Il partit chercher son cadeau dans sa chambre au lycée. Il dût prendre le bus et faire pleins d'arrêts ce qui l'énervait :_

Luffy : Dépêchez vous ! Si ma petite amie n'a pas de cadeau ce soir, ça sera entièrement de votre faute !

Chauffeur : Je fais ce que je peux jeune homme, mais la circulation est compliqué avec toute cette neige...

Luffy : Oh et puis merde... _Il sortit du bus et alla à pied au lycée. Une fois arrivé devant sa chambre, il ne trouva point, ses clés :_

Luffy : Ne me dis pas que j'ai oublié mes clés bordel ! Putain ! Je suis trop con moi ! Bon il y a un seul moyen... _Il se mit à défoncer sa porte. Une fois qu'il eût finit, il entra et fouilla dans tout ses tiroirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finit par trouver, le cadeau de Robin emballé._ Enfin... Le cassage de porte, ça paye ! _Il repartit donc au chalet à pied en courant dans la neige. Il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva, à destination :_

Luffy : _Il sonna_

Nami : C'est qui ?

Luffy : Luffy...

Nami : Entre. _Elle le fit entrer_ Et ben, t'en as fait du chemin.

Robin : _Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle vit, Luffy de retour._ Tu es là parce que tu as oublié tes clés de chambre.

Luffy : Ouais je sais, j'ai dû défoncer ma porte...

Robin : Tu as défoncé ta porte ?

Luffy : Ouais. Enfin... Bref, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est que tu ouvres mon cadeau. D'un air enjoué.

Robin : D'accord... _Elle déchiqueta l'emballage pour apercevoir son fameux livre qu'elle voulait tant, Les Contes D'East Blue._ Oh ! Luffy... Tu m'as offert ce livre ! Franchement merci.

Luffy : Ouais, c'était le livre que tu voulais alors, je te l'ai offert. Mais désolé de ne pas t'avoir offert un cadeau du même calibre que ceux que tu m'as offert...

Robin : Ne t'en fais pas, C'est déjà très bien comme ça. _Elle se rapprocha dés lèvres de Luffy pour lui déposer un tendre baiser. Elle remarqua que Luffy était choqué et impressionné. En effet, c'est son tout premier baiser. Elle fut ravie qu'il ne la pas repousser et elle rigola à la vue de son expression faciale :_

Robin : Fufufufufu

Luffy : Arrête Robin ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Robin : Hahahahahaha !

Luffy : _Il mit son chapeau de Paille et l'abaissa pour pas que l'on voit son visage, tellement il était gêné._

Robin : _Elle le trouvait adorable._

Zoro : Il s'était fait discret normal vu qu'il était au téléphone.

Le groupe après quelques heures partirent dormir épuisé par cette soirée. Tout les couples dormirent ensemble à l'exception de Zoro, Sanji et Nami. Mais ils venaient de passer tout simplement un excellent Noël...


End file.
